


Private Scandals

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2003-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: After years of absence Brian returns to Pittsburgh and to a boy he once babysat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Brian!” Jennifer Taylor’s face broke into a wide grin and Brian Kinney found himself caught up in a bear hug, before the woman pulled back and scrutinized him closely. “You look absolutely wonderful. All grown up and … “ She sniffled slightly, and pressed a hand over her trembling lips, “Just look at your clothes.” She sighed, “I can’t believe some lucky woman hasn’t taken you off the market already.” 

 

Brian winced inwardly at the last comment, but managed to keep his smile firmly in place. “I’m not even thirty, Jennifer. It’s far too soon to settle down in any way.” 

 

She laughed, the sound awakening memories deep in his gut. “You’re probably right. Why should you settle down? I’m sure all the girls are swooning over you.” 

 

His tongue wandered in his cheek, and one brow rose, “I can’t complain.” And he couldn’t. Women were stumbling all over themselves around him. That much was true at least. 

 

“So,” she stepped back, inviting him inside with the gesture, “tell me. What brought you to Pittburgh? I couldn’t believe it when you called to tell us you were coming back.” Glancing at him over her right shoulder she proceeded towards the living room, “You were hell bent to leave all those years ago.” 

 

“It had nothing to do with you,” he assured her quickly. 

 

She turned and he saw a shadow flicker through her eyes, “I know,” she said quietly, touching his arm for a moment. “I know.” Shaking her head slightly, she changed the subject and walked on. “We were all surprised to hear about your return. From what you wrote, we thought you were happy in Miami.” 

 

The house was exactly the way he remembered it, Brian mused while following Jennifer. Well, maybe not quite, he mused. The furniture was different, which wasn’t a surprise, really. After eight years things like these most likely changed. The carpets were new, too. Looked more expensive than the old ones. 

 

Not that the Taylors were rich. They were what people called well-off, upper middle class. But for the fourteen year old Brian who’d grown up only slightly above poverty, their house still had been heaven. And not just for the furnishing. Coming to the Taylor’s house, baby-sitting their son, had been an escape as much as an opportunity to earn some dollars, for things his parents thought worthless. 

 

He realized that Jennifer was looking at him and snapped back to the present. “I was,” he confirmed. And he’d been. Thrilled to be finally away from his past, the bad memories it held. The pain. The disappointment. He looked at Jennifer Taylor in her white linen costume, her manicured hands, the soft, easy smile. Thought of Mikey and Deb, her brother Vic. He’d also left good memories, and maybe that was the reason he’d decided to come back after all. 

 

And because, “I got this fabulous job offering from Vanguard,” he told her, sitting down on the couch after she’d found her seat across the small table. “It’s one of the most successful ad agencies in the country. I couldn’t resist.” 

 

She sighed, pouring them coffee. “I don’t think anything could’ve convinced me to leave Miami for Pittsburgh.” 

 

Thanking her for the coffee with a nod, he added three spoons of sugar and grinned at her knowing look. “I still like it sweet and hot.” Sipping cautiously, he held her gaze over the rim of his cup, “I didn’t think it could happen, either. But Vance Gardener made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. Miami was great,” and the boys were hot. Of course he didn’t tell her that. “The problem was, I was running out of possibilities to develop. I had the feeling I was running in circles for a while.” 

 

“Have you seen your friends?” she asked, then laughed, “Of course you did. You and Michael were practically attached at the hip. And Deb. I still remember Debbie Novotny. Is she still so … colorful?” 

 

The comment stung, even though Brian knew it wasn’t meant that way. Jennifer’s background was so completely different from Debbie’s and Michael’s, she simply had a hard time dealing with people like the waitress. “She’s fine. And yeah. I’ve seen all my friends. They also came to see me down in Florida from time to time.” 

 

Jennifer took a small sip from her cup, before putting it down, and picking at her skirt in a way that told Brian she was bracing herself for a question she’d rather not ask. “We thought,” she cleared her throat. “When your father was diagnosed with cancer we thought you’d come back.” Glancing at him, she added quickly, “But of course I can understand why you rather wouldn’t.” 

 

It was such a Jennifer-thing to say, Brian thought. She’d always been discreet where his bruises were concerned, had never nagged him, instinctively knowing he’d have hated it. Only that one time, when he’d sported a black eye and a split lip, she’d gasped and forced him to got a doctor with her. It had cost him more than an hour to convince her not to confront his father about it. It would’ve been too embarrassing, and his father wouldn’t have let him forget the weakness, might even have used it later. 

 

So the incident was never mentioned again while Brian was staying at the Taylor’s house, babysitting the son, mowing the lawn, or watering the plants, but he’d seen it in Jennifer’s eyes when she saw him limping once again, or when he tried to hide a new bruise. 

 

Finally a new teacher at high school had taken the matter out of their hands. Brian had been limping badly after his father had thrown him against the door the previous night, and Mr. Dennison wasn’t willing to look away. He’d informed social services, and after some questioning they’d decided to take him away from his parents. But instead of being dumped in a foster home, that more likely than not would’ve been worse than his original one, the Taylors had taken him in, providing him with a home and love until he’d gone to college on a scholarship. 

 

After college Brian had tried his best to leave Pittsburgh and all his old history behind. He hadn’t talked to his parents ever since, hadn’t even felt tempted to come when his father had been diagnosed with cancer. There was nothing he had to tell his father, nothing he wanted to hear. Nothing that could erase the acid taste in his mouth whenever he thought about the endless beatings, or the fact that his father had never touched his sister. Even now, Brian had no idea why they loved her, and had never been able to love him, too. And now, so he had convinced himself, it didn’t matter anymore. His parents were in the past, buried in a dark corner of his mind, and best left that way. 

 

A movement from the doorway had him looking up into two matching pairs of blue eyes. Brian had known Jennifer was pregnant again when he left for Miami, had seen pictures of the girl, but to come face to face with Molly Taylor, her eyes bright and eager, and exactly like those of the little boy he remembered, was a very welcome surprise. 

 

Jennifer smiled, “Molly, Justin. There you are. Come, say hello to Brian. You still remember Brian, don’t you, honey?” She looked at her son, who returned her smile. 

 

“Sure I do,” Justin stepped into the room, his sister at his side, “He let me watch TV in the afternoon.” 

 

His mother gave Brian a mock glare, “I’m shocked.” She laughed, “Come, sit with us. Now with you two here, it’s almost as if the years did never pass.” 

 

Which, Brian thought, wasn’t true. Not at all. He could still remember the nine year old boy, looking at him sadly, when he’d told the family he would leave the city, go to make a life of his own somewhere else. The teenager who was sitting beside his mother this very moment seemed to be a completely different person. For one, he was grown up now, but besides the simple facts, he was also – and there was no other word for it - beautiful. 

 

The beauty wasn’t just in the looks. There was also something that made you want to be close to him, made you want to … 

 

Brian shook his head, suddenly horrified by his own train of thoughts. He was not, not in any way, attracted to Justin Taylor. He’d babysat the boy, for fuck’s sake! Not to mention the fact that he was twelve year the kid’s senior. He was a grown up, while Justin had barely left high school. 

 

“So,” Justin was smiling at him when he looked up, “what brought you back to the Pitts? I mean, it’s not exactly New York.” 

 

Brian found himself grinning at the teenager, and tried to ignore the faster rhythm of his heart. “New York, huh?” 

 

The blond shrugged, “Maybe, one day. When I’m a famous artist.” 

 

“So you stuck with it,” the older man said, remembering the various times he’d found the boy sketching or drawing. He’d been very talented then. At least as much as Brian could say. Involuntarily Brian’s gaze went to the other man’s hands. They were pale, like the rest of his skin, he remembered from bathing the boy when he was still a toddler. He wondered if those hands were talented in other ways, too? 

 

He almost groaned out loud. 

 

Shit! 

 

“Yeah,” Justin replied, oblivious to the thoughts of the other man. “I applied to the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts.” 

 

Jennifer sighed, “His father would’ve preferred for him to go to Dartmouth. He was accepted, but Justin’s not interested in becoming a business major.” 

 

The boy rolled his eyes, “Mom,” he sighed loudly. Brian could hear the unspoken, ‘not again’, and could guess that going to PIFA had been quite a struggle for the kid. And yet, he found himself envying Justin, the easy way he had around his mother. The way her eyes rested on her son with love and always a little concern. Brian had yet to see his mother looking at him that way. Not that he cared. He was past that now. 

 

Straightening on the couch, he looked at Molly. It was much safer than keeping his eyes on her brother. “And what about you? What are you doing?” 

 

A little shyly, he was a stranger for her after all, she gazed at him. “I like horses.” 

 

“Ah,” Brian nodded and smiled, not sure what to say. Horses were not his strongest point. In fact, he’d never come close to a fucking horse in his whole life. But the girl was looking at him so adoringly, he tried to remember what he’d seen in movies. “Do you ride?” Certainly, that had to be a safe subject. 

 

“No,” she shot her mother a glance that said it all. 

 

“Molly, we explained it to you. You can go riding when you’re a little older.” Jennifer reached out to touch her daughter’s hair, but the little girl evaded it. The mother sighed. 

 

“Carol Harris is two months younger and she’s been riding for two years now,” Molly argued. 

 

“That’s enough,” Jennifer said firmly, “We’re not going to talk about this again. You can go riding – if you still want – when you’re ten.” 

 

“Moooom,” the girl whined. 

 

“Molly,” the mother warned. 

 

Smiling apologetically at Jennifer, Brian from the corner of his eye caught Justin staring at him. Feeling as if he’d been kicked into the gut, he blinked, forcing himself to keep the smile firmly in place. He was old enough, and experienced enough to instantly recognize the expression. The boy was looking at him with undisguised – lust! 

 

Holy shit! 

 

Little Justin Taylor, blond, blue-eyed, and as sure as hell innocent – and Brian’s gaydar was going into overdrive. 

 

Holy fucking shit! 

 

Even worse, he felt his own groin tighten. Which – he assured himself quickly – was just a knee-jerk reaction to those blue eyes darkening whenever they were directed at him, and had nothing to do with attraction. 

 

He was NOT attracted to Justin Taylor. Uh-uh. No way. He’d babysat the boy, for fuck’s sake. Not to mention that for a few years they’d almost lived like brothers. And that the boy was still a kid! 

 

No fucking way! 

 

And he wouldn’t even start on the fact that Jennifer and Craig Taylor most likely had no idea that their son was interested in guys – or that Brian was, too. 

 

He’d never tried to hide his being gay, but he hadn’t actually told them, either. It never really came up. It wasn’t something you brought up during meals, and even though they treated him with kindness and respect, the Taylors were not his real parents. There was no reason to dump this on them. Or to risk the only real home he’d ever known by coming out. So Brian had kept it to himself and kept his sexual encounters out of the house until he’d gone to college where nobody had cared if he was gay or straight. Okay, so that wasn’t really true, but it wasn’t as if he’d risked to lose people he cared for by fucking guys then. 

 

“So,” Jennifer said after another stern look at her daughter, “Do you have a place to stay? Because,” she smiled, “you’re always very welcome in our house.” 

 

***** 

 

“So she actually offered you to let you stay with them?” Michael asked the same night when they were sitting at the bar at Woody’s. 

 

Brian emptied his whiskey and ordered a new one, before releasing a long breath, “Yeah,” he confirmed. He’d never been more relieved to be able to tell her he’d already found an apartment via the Internet from Miami. It wasn’t quite what he’d expected when he’d arrived in Pittsburgh, but there was enough time to hunt for something better over the next weeks. At least he hadn’t been forced to accept Jennifer’s offer. The mere thought of staying under the same roof… 

 

“Brian?” 

 

He looked up at his best friend, “Hmmm?” 

 

“You seem far away. Is something wrong?” 

 

“No,” he assured the other man quickly. No way, he wanted Mikey to find out what was going on in his head. He’d only think Brian was completely out of his mind. And wouldn’t be all that wrong. One should be tortured and maimed for even harboring the thoughts that were going through Brian’s head right now. Forcing himself to smile at Mikey, he downed the second whiskey in one large gulp – and ordered a third. Maybe if he was able to get drunk, he could pretend this was all a bad dream the next morning. “I’m fine, really. Just a little … tired, I guess.” 

 

Fortunately Michael bought the lie. “Did I tell you – I met this really great guy. He’s a doctor. Well, actually he’s a chiropractor.” 

 

Brian chuckled, glad to have his mind taken off a certain blond, blue-eyed teenager for a moment, “Your mom’s gonna flip.” 

 

The other man rolled his eyes, “You have no idea. She’s practically married me off already.” 

 

“How old?” Brian asked. 

 

Michael actually winced. “Forty.” 

 

His friend chuckled again. “Well, what can you say? Michael Novotny found a sugar-daddy.” 

 

“He’s so not my sugar-daddy! We’re equal partners. Or will be – soon. He’s asked me to move in with him.” 

 

Even though Brian didn’t know the guy his friend seemed so taken with, he mused that it could only be a blessing for him to be removed from his mother’s influence. Not that he didn’t love Debbie. Brian loved the waitress dearly. But she could be a little overbearing at times, and Michael still hadn’t managed to shake off being her little boy. “He did? Good for him.” 

 

“You think?” 

 

Brian groaned inwardly at the expression in his friend’s eyes. Obviously Mikey still harbored feelings for him. Feelings he would never be able to return. He’d thought after being away for eight years, the chapter was finally closed, but it seemed he’d been wrong. 

 

To leave no doubt where they stood, he said more firmly than necessary. “Yes, I think it’s a great idea. It’s time you led you own life. And with someone you love.” 

 

He saw something flicker through Michael’s eyes and decided to ignore it. It wasn’t his fault that his friend had never gotten over his crush for Brian. 

 

“What about little Justin?” 

 

Brian blinked at Michael. “Huh?” 

 

“Little Justin?” the other man repeated. “Did you see him.” 

 

I saw him alright. “He’s all grown up now. Will attend PIFA next months.” 

 

Michael chuckled, “Still hung up on art, the kid.” 

 

It was Brian’s turn to wince. He knew Justin was only eighteen. Knew he was still a kid. The problem was he’d had a raging hard-on ever since he’d left Jennifer’s house because of that kid. 

 

Damn. 

 

Fucking damn. 

 

Downing his third drink, he grimaced. “Yeah. He has to be good – they’re picky there.” 

 

“I remember he couldn’t stop sketching when he was barely eight. Was a nice kid. They must be proud of him.” Michael emptied his beer, ordered a new one. Glancing at Brian and seeing the other man nod, he ordered one for his friend as well. “Maybe I should go and see him again. It’s been a while.” 

 

“Jennifer says Craig wanted him to go to Dartmouth. Seems the ‘kid’ has a mind of his own.” He would need it, Brian thought, if his gaydar was right. And so far it had never been wrong. He had a feeling Jennifer would come to terms with her son being gay. He wasn’t so sure about Craig. The man had never been anything but kind to him. But there was something … Brian couldn’t put his finger on it, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling either. 

 

“Dartmouth, huh?” Michael was impressed. “Must be a genius.” 

 

“Scored 1500 on his SATs.” 

 

“Holy Shit,” the other man exclaimed, lifting his glass. “Let’s drink to a fucking genius.” 

 

“Yeah,” Brian raised his glass as well. He drank, then gave Michael a look over the rim. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing,” he replied, then sighed. If he couldn’t tell his best friend. “Just … my gaydar went off.” 

 

Michael grinned. “No wonder, around here.” 

 

“No,” Brian shook his head, “I mean when I went to Jennifer’s.” 

 

His friend choked on his drink. “Jennifer?” 

 

“No,” Brian sighed. Sometimes Mikey was a bit slow. “I’m talking about Justin. I’d bet a fortune that Craig Taylor’s pride and joy is a little more gay than he wants him to be.” 

 

Michael’s eyes widened. Brian thought at first it was because of his comment, but his friend was staring at something behind Brian’s back. Something at the door. 

 

Slowly he put his glass down and turned. 

 

There he was. Blond. Blue-eyed. Dressed in a shirt he’d already grown out of. 

 

Justin Taylor in all his innocent glory, leaving no doubt that he was looking to get laid. 

 

“Holy fucking shit,” he heard Michael say behind him. 

 

Yeah, holy fucking shit. 

 

What the hell was he going to do now?


	2. Private Scandals

Two hours later Brian asked himself if he’d done something terrible he had to be punished for. Not that he believed in that religious shit the way his mother did, but still. There could be no other explanation for what had happened. 

 

“Wow … After what Mom was telling us, you’d expect a palace, not this,” Justin waved a hand around, indicating the living room of Brian’s new apartment. “It’s kind of shabby, don’t you think?” Actually, it wasn’t that bad. But so far Brian hadn’t said more than a few words to him, their conversation mainly consisting of ‘come with me’ and ‘we’re leaving’ – if you could call it a conversation - and Justin was slowly getting pissed. 

 

Little twat. What did he think he was? “Ah,” Brian nodded, reaching for the bottle of water on the table. “Tell me, how many grand apartments have you had?” 

 

The boy smiled a little sheepishly, “None so far. But Mom couldn’t stop talking about the great new job you’ve been offered. So I was kind of guessing that … you know.” It had him annoyed to no end listening to his mother over the past week. But seeing Brian this afternoon – the annoyance had miraculously disappeared. 

 

“Yeah, well. This is just for the time being.” His heart wasn’t in this apartment, there was no need to feel insulted by Justin’s comments. This wasn’t the loft of Brian’s dreams. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that the boy was right somehow. Not that he’d ever admit it to Justin. “I got it over the internet.” And he was grateful for it, but now they were here and … Fuck! He couldn’t believe the kid was sitting right here, in his temporary home. 

 

“So you’re looking for something? You know Mom’s a realtor now?” Justin let his eyes sweep around, taking in the expensive furniture, his gaze drawn by blue light coming from what had to be the bedroom. He felt his mouth go dry at the thought of Brian’s bedroom, and his heart was starting to hammer in his chest. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Brian pointed to the sofa standing in one corner and the two men walked over. “And now,” he said, sitting down, “I want to know what you were doing at Woody’s. Liberty Avenue isn’t a place where I’d expect someone like you.” 

 

A smirk appeared on the boy’s face. “Someone like me?” Justin congratulated himself for his first-class performance. Inwardly he was shaking, but outwardly he was cool and relaxed – or at least he hoped he was. 

 

Brian ignored the words, and asked instead, “Do Mommy and Daddy know you’re gay?” 

 

Justin straightened on the sofa, “I can’t remember you bragging about it,” he shot back. He’d been shocked to see Brian at Woody’s – but shock had soon turned into excitement. He’d had a hard on ever since Brian had turned up in his parents’ house today. It had been the final straw in his decision to go to Liberty Avenue. Maybe if he got laid, the problem would solve itself. Now he wasn’t so sure anymore. He’d had hard ons before, watching hot guys on television, or spying on the high school football team, but never like this. 

 

“Jennifer and Craig are not my parents,” the older man retorted. “Yes, they took me in, but it’s still a difference.” 

 

“So you told yours?” Justin sneered. 

 

Little cocky bastard, Brian thought. “No. You know I didn’t tell them. I didn’t care for my father to kick the shit out of me because of it,” he snapped, and rose, suddenly feeling too unsettled to sit anymore. Talking about Jack and Joanie always made him edgy. He didn’t want to think about them, didn’t want to be reminded they were still around, didn’t want to face the fact that his father was going to die – in a matter of weeks probably. 

 

“Brian-“ Justin stood, realizing that he’d overstepped. He hated to see the way Brian’s body had stiffened at the mention of his parents. He had still been a little boy, but Justin could remember the bruises he’d seen on the other man’s face and arms, the way Justin’s mom and dad had been upset about the way Mr. Kinney had treated his son. 

 

Brian stopped his restless pacing, facing the youth once again, making it clear with his next words that the subject was closed. He wouldn’t discuss his fucked up relationship with his parents with a boy who’d grown up loved and protected. Brian might have a bad feeling about Craig Taylor regarding homosexuals, but he was sure that so far he’d been a good father for Justin. “You still haven’t answered the question I asked. Why did you come down to Liberty Avenue?” 

 

The blonde shrugged, “I wanted to get laid. Like everyone else.” A brow rose, “Like you.” And ever since he’d seen Brian at Woody’s the idea of his former babysitter being the one had taken root in the youth’s head. Now, sitting in Brian’s home, looking at the form of the most attractive man he’d ever seen, Justin felt his palms starting to sweat. 

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed, “You don’t know anything about me,” he said, his voice low. Who the hell did the little twat think he was, commenting on Brian’s lifestyle? “I’m twenty-nine years old. You’re barely eighteen. Can you see the difference?” 

 

“Yeah. I’m young and you’re … well, old really.” And why the hell had he said that? For goodness’ sake. He wanted to get laid, didn’t he. Insulting Brian wouldn’t help achieving the goal. Justin had not the slightest idea if Brian Kinney was a good lover, but just looking at the older man, his expressive hazel eyes, the sensuous mouth, his lean form … Justin was sure that Brian had had more than his share of lovers. How could any gay man in his right mind see Brian and not want him? 

 

Brian winced. If there was one thing he was touchy about, it was his age. He was already dreading the day he’d turn thirty. But that didn’t mean he had to take any shit from a guy who didn’t even know how a cock up his ass felt. He’d bet the little twat was still a virgin. 

 

Walking to the door, Brian grabbed his keys, “Come on,” he tossed over his shoulder. 

 

Justin stared at him. “Where are we going?” He didn’t want to leave. Finally he’d arrived at what had to be his destination, and Brian wanted him gone? No way! 

 

“I’m driving you home,” the older man informed him. He had to get rid of the little twat. He was far too attracted to the boy. And there was no way he could give in to this attraction. Not that he really wanted to, he assured himself quickly. The kid was eighteen! Eighteen! 

 

Home? Justin froze in place. “No,” he said firmly, trying to find a believable explanation for refusing to leave. If he left now, Brian would never let him come back. 

 

Brian’s right brow went up, as he turned slowly. “Excuse me?” 

 

“I can’t go home. My parents think I’m with a friend.” The boy glanced at the clock on a little table near by. “It’s after midnight. I can’t go to her house either. If you throw me out I’m going to end up on the streets. And you know what can happen there. You’re, like, my older brother or something. You can’t just throw me out.” 

 

Brian winced inwardly at the ‘older brother’ comment. The feelings he had for Justin were certainly not brotherly. Thank God, he was wearing his loose pants tonight – or Justin might have seen already what exactly the older man felt for him. 

 

And because of the once again raging hard on he had, he was angry. At himself. At the situation. Not really at Justin. He was just like any other eighteen year old horny gay kid. So he swallowed his anger and gritted his teeth. Still there was enough of what he was feeling in his voice to let any sane human being perk up. 

 

“So what? I’m either letting you stay the night or I’m responsible if something happens to you? You’ve got some nerve.” And inwardly Brian couldn’t help but admiring the boy for his guts. And maybe because of that, he finally sighed. “Alright. You can stay.” When he saw a smile appear on Justin’s face, he added, “On the couch.” 

 

He went into the bedroom and returned with a pillow and a blanket, held them out for the boy and jerked his head to the right. “Bathroom is over there. You can take a shower – now or in the morning. I don’t mind.” Then he turned and closed the bedroom door behind him. 

 

Slowly releasing a breath, he leaned his back against it, willing his hard on to soften. Of course he knew that was only wishful thinking. Brian sighed and pushed himself off of the door when he heard the shower start running. He reached for his zipper. At least Justin wouldn’t hear now when he jerked himself off. 

 

***** 

 

Jennifer Taylor sighed as she turned in her bed what had to be the umpteenth time. Sleep just wouldn’t come tonight, and she had not the slightest idea why she was feeling so restless. There was no reason to feel that way. 

 

The day had been pleasant. Starting with Craig giving her a bouquet of roses in the morning for their 20th wedding anniversary, then followed by Brian’s visit. 

 

Brian Kinney. She sighed thinking about the boy he’d once been. Cocky and arrogant, trying to hide the shame he felt at being beaten by his own father. The pain that his mother was more or less ignoring it, looking the other way. Jennifer would never understand how a mother could behave that way. At first she’d thought about confronting Joan Kinney. In the end she’d decided the other woman wasn’t worth it. A mother behaving that way had earned the loss of her son. Besides, Brian was way better off with her and Craig. 

 

Jennifer sighed again. She had never really believed it. Even trying their best, Jennifer knew that they could never replace Brian’s real parents, that all their love could never take away the scars left on the boy’s soul. She had seen them in Brian’s eyes today. Faded now, but still present as ever. The fact that he hadn’t even cared to contact his family when his father was diagnosed with cancer spoke volumes. 

 

And maybe because Brian had had it rough, she was exceptionally proud of his achievements. He’d made it into senior management in his advertising firm in Florida before becoming thirty, and the job offer from Pittsburgh was additional proof, showing her what she’d always known, Brian Kinney was a very smart and talented young man. 

 

What she couldn’t believe was that he was still on the market. What the hell was wrong with the young women these days? Were they all blind? Jen hoped with all her might that it wasn’t Brian. That what he’d been through as a kid hadn’t made him wary of commitments. 

 

“Go to sleep, darling,” Craig mumbled beside her. “You’re still as beautiful as ever. There’s no reason to worry.” 

 

As if wrinkles were what was lying heavy on her soul. She rolled to her other side, away from her husband, finally admitting her problems to herself, her suspicions. About Justin. About her son. He had no idea, but she’d noticed the magazines underneath his bed. Had seen the sketches he’d drawn. They all showed the same thing. 

 

Men. 

 

Not just any men. 

 

Beautiful, well toned, naked men. Naked men her son was obviously very attracted to. 

 

Resisting the urge to roll around again, she bit her lower lip. Of course she didn’t know it for certain, but her suspicions grew that her son was gay. She’d always had a feeling where Justin was concerned. He never liked the butch sports her husband favored so much. Hell, Molly was showing more interest in soccer than her brother. 

 

Justin had liked to draw. Had been quiet and shy for a while, especially at the brink of puberty. Were those signs she’d missed before? Or was she just behaving like any other mother suspecting her son might be gay? 

 

And what if Justin was, in fact, gay? What would it mean? Well, for one, it meant that he would never go and marry a girl, probably never would have children. But, dear God, what about Craig? He was so proud of Justin, had swallowed hard when his son had insisted on going to PIFA and not to Dartmouth, but had finally accepted his son’s choices. But Justin being gay? 

 

No, she couldn’t think about that now. She wasn’t even sure if he was gay, so she might worry for nothing. 

 

“Jen?” 

 

“Hmmm,” she murmured. She felt her husband’s warm hand settle on her shoulder. 

 

“He’s safe. He said he was staying with Daphne.” 

 

Jennifer sighed, “Yes. I know.” Not wanting to start anything tonight, she added, “I know I’m being ridiculous. But you know me. I’m a mother hen.” 

 

She heard him chuckle behind her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Yes. You are that, Darling. How about calling Daphne’s home first thing in the morning?” 

 

Glad he was buying her act, she let herself relax in his embrace. “Fine.” 

 

“And now, sleep.” 

 

“Yes, I will. Good night, Craig.” 

 

“Good night.” 

 

A few moments later she heard his breathing deepen. But Jennifer was still awake when the morning sun was dancing on her face.


	3. Private Scandals

Like his mother, Justin didn’t have a restful night. Not that the couch was uncomfortable. It was quite the opposite actually, must have cost Brian a fortune, but it still didn’t help to settle his wandering thoughts or rather the raging hormones. 

 

He had a steel-like hard-on that even a quick wank in the shower hadn’t been able to help. So sleeping on his stomach was out of the question, unless he wanted his dick to break off, and he’d never been one to lie on his back – or his side – or any other position of his body. Which, of course, was what he told himself, anyway. 

 

It was a lie. 

 

He usually slept like the dead. The position never mattered. But it was a good excuse tonight. And how pathetic was that? He was already lying to himself. 

 

In the dark his eyes swept longingly to the closed door of Brian’s bedroom. To think that the guy had once looked after him, babysat him. He had to chuckle. Who would’ve thought? He laughed a little. His parents would have a heart attack if they knew. Well, his dad would have. His mom? Maybe she’d faint first – which might even look cool – but she’d be alright eventually. Justin was sure of it. 

 

He was about to turn over, again, when the phone rang. Only a moment later Brian’s door swung open – and Justin’s mouth did the same. 

 

The teen could only stare in a mixture of shock and lust when the older man stepped into the living-room, wearing not a single piece of clothing, and snatched the phone from the station. “Yeah?” He perched his naked ass on the edge of the desk, his long, lean body shining like silver in the moonlight that was streaming through the window. 

 

Justin’s mouth went dry like the desert. 

 

He tried to swallow. Tried to lick his lips. But his tongue seemed stuck somehow. 

 

He felt his palms starting to sweat. 

 

“Michael?” Brian’s voice held a definite edge of annoyance. He wasn’t pleased with the caller disturbing his sleep. Michael had been Brian’s friend back then. Same age. Dark hair. Shy. Had hated staying at the Taylor’s house. Always a little too possessive of Brian – or at least that was what Justin remembered. He wasn’t sure he was right, he’d been too young to really know – hadn’t he? In the bar, just before, he’d been nice. 

 

“What the hell is going on? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?” It sounded as if Brian was gritting his teeth, trying his best not to yell. “What? For God’s sake, Mikey. So you had a fight with your sugar-daddy … yeah, yeah, I know you said he wasn’t … the guy’s ten years your senior, what do you think he is?” 

 

Justin wrinkled his nose. If the guy was ten years Michael’s senior he had to be, like, forty. Ancient! What would one want with a geriatric case like that? Of course, this was Michael. He probably didn’t get anything else. 

 

Brian sighed loudly, “Yeah. Fine. You can come up … Michael, I’m up anyway. No … no, you didn’t wake me.” He sighed again, before putting down the phone, and staring at it for a moment in the darkness. He then straightened and turned, his eyes suddenly on the couch. 

 

For a moment he seemed to freeze, but then Justin saw a smirk appearing on the other man’s lips. “See anything you like?” 

 

Jesus! And he’d thought his mouth couldn’t get any more dry. “Ah … uhm …” Justin closed his eyes in embarrassment. Very vocal, Taylor. Very vocal. You sound as if you haven’t even mastered first grade. Shit! 

 

He heard a chuckle coming from Brian’s direction, before bare feet were walking back to the bedroom and the door closed once again. 

 

Shit! Shit! Shit! 

 

With a groan Justin buried his head in the pillow, his hard on worse than ever. His embarrassment shooting through the roof. Could he behave any more like a twat? 

 

Jesus. Fucking. Christ. 

 

Brian was absolutely gorgeous. All the guys in the magazines could just go into hiding. This man, this god, was perfection. Tall, lean, not an ounce of fat on his well toned, well muscled body. And that cock. 

 

Pressing his nose deep into the pillow, Justin took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself, willing his own dick to soften. 

 

To no avail. 

 

“Get up, get dressed.” 

 

He hadn’t even heard the door open. Looking up he saw Brian returning in a pair of jeans, top button open, and nothing else. 

 

“Huh?” And wasn’t he the most pathetic guy in the universe? Justin groaned inwardly. 

 

“I said,” Brian flipped the light on and moving into a sitting position at the edge of the couch, Justin squeezed his eyes shut. “Get dressed.” Brian stopped. “I see you still are – kind of.” For a moment the older man’s gaze settled on the teen’s groin, and a smirk appeared on his face. 

 

Blinking, Justin looked down at himself. He still wore his briefs and a t-shirt. Yeah, kind of. It didn’t do anything to hide his hard-on, which was, no doubt, what Brian had seen as well. God, could this night get any more embarrassing? 

 

He heard the coffee machine start, at least it sounded like the coffee machine, and asked, “What’s going on?” 

 

“I thought you were listening before,” the older man returned from the kitchen, and looked at the teen. “Michael’s coming in a few minutes.” He shook his head, sighed, “Boyfriend trouble.” 

 

Justin yawned, stretching a little. “He’s really dating this old guy?” 

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed, “Yeah, so?” 

 

The teen shrugged, “Nothing.” He yawned again. “Forty is ancient.” 

 

“Sure. But Mikey thinks he sooo in love.” It sounded as if Brian didn’t approve. 

 

“You don’t think he is?” Not that he was really interested, but they were at least talking. Brian wasn’t ignoring him the way he had before. 

 

A deep sigh came from the direction of the kitchen while Justin was struggling with his pants. It wasn’t easy pulling them on and especially zipping them around a cock that had no intention of subsiding any time soon. Not with the object of lust so close by. “I don’t know. Probably. Mikey’s looking for a,” Brian paused, and when he looked up, Justin saw the older man grimace, “relationship.” 

 

“What’s so bad about that?” He pulled his shirt on. 

 

“Relationships are bullshit. They’re some straight fantasy of two people committing themselves to each other.” 

 

“And that’s wrong?” He couldn’t quite follow. So far commitment had sounded pretty good. His mom and dad were committed to each other. Nothing bad there. 

 

“We’re queers, little boy. Not some copy of what breeders see the as fulfillment of their dreams.” 

 

That sounded kind of bitter, Justin thought, feeling depressed all of a sudden. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Sorry’s bullshit,” Brian replied almost automatically, then stopped and frowned. “What are you sorry for?” 

 

Justin shrugged, joining the other man in the kitchen. “Not sure. I think it’s kind of sad.” 

 

Brian shot him a look over his right shoulder, “No need to feel sorry for me, kid.” 

 

And this kid stuff was getting on his nerves. “Don’t call me that.” 

 

The older man grinned, “What? Kid?” 

 

“I’m eighteen. I’m –“ 

 

The right eyebrow came up, “A man?” 

 

Now Brian seemed amused. Bastard. “No. But not a child either. So stop calling me one.” There was no way Brian would ever see him as an equal if he was still thinking of Justin as a child. It was hard enough as it was. Brian had more or less seen Justin in his diapers. The teen could only hope that the older man had a very bad memory. If not, there was no chance that Brian would ever forget the years that stood between them. 

 

That same moment the door bell rang and with another quick glance at the teen, Brian left the kitchen, only to return a moment later with Michael in tow. He looked positively distressed, his eyes red-rimmed and the traces of tears clearly visible on his cheeks. 

 

Michael stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on Justin. “What’s *he* doing here?” 

 

There was no mistaking the annoyance in the other man’s voice, but before Justin could explain his presence, Brian said, “Not that it’s any of your business, Mikey, but Justin is spending the night.” 

 

“I thought you were going to drive him home?” Michael was clearly upset at Justin’s presence. The only question was – why? “Why did you have to bring him to your loft?” And could a person that age sound more whiny? Justin barely kept himself from shaking his head. 

 

“We kind of ended up here. So,” Brian handed Michael a cup of coffee. His voice clearly stating that the subject of Justin was closed, he asked, “What about your doctor?” 

 

“Chiropractor,” Mikey corrected automatically, then looked at Justin. “Is he going to stay?” 

 

Brian sighed, “The apartment is kind of small. Of course I could lock him up in the bathroom, but I’m not into that sort of kinky stuff.” He sipped from his coffee, “Spill!” 

 

Michael glared at Justin, just for good measure it seemed, before he started. “David went to the Baths.” 

 

“The – what?” 

 

Justin hadn’t even realized he’d asked the question aloud, when Michael snapped, “Nobody asked you for a comment.” 

 

Barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes, Justin started to talk “I-“, but he was cut off. 

 

“The Baths,” Brian explained ignoring the tension in the room, “is a sauna for gay men. But usually guys go there for a quick, hot fuck.” His attention back on Michael, he asked, “And what’s the point? So he went to the Baths. Big deal.” 

 

Setting down his cup with a loud thump, Michael gave his friend an indignant look. “It is a big deal. We’re supposed to be in a monogamous relationship.” 

 

Brian groaned, “God save me from fucking monogamy. I can’t believe you’re still holding on to that kind of fairytale, Mikey.” 

 

Michael’s glare intensified, “I can see that the concept might be foreign to you. But to me it is important. I love David. And he loves me, or so I thought.” 

 

“Love’s got nothing to do with it,” Brian argued, his body language clearly telling that he was completely bored with the subject. What did that mean? Did Brian not believe in monogamy? Or in relationships? What did he believe in at all? Justin was following the conversation with growing uneasiness. 

 

Brian put his own cup down and walked over to where Michael was standing. Wrapping an arm around Michael’s shoulders he pulled the smaller man close, “I love you, too, Mikey.” Brian kissed Michael on his crown, before he turned away, picking up his cup once again. 

 

“That’s not the same,” Michael protested. “You’re my friend. I don’t care if you fuck half the population of the States. But David is my lover. It’s a different kind of love.” 

 

“Bullshit.” Finding his cup empty, Brian refilled it, before looking at his friend. “Love is love. The problem is that people always confuse fucking with love. Instead of just being honest with each other, they create this fairytale of everlasting love and commitment.” He almost spat the last word, before reaching for a bottle of Jim Beam. “I really need something stronger.” He looked at Justin, “Want one?” 

 

The teen only shook his head. He’d never felt the urge for strong alcoholic drinks, and he watched in wonder when Brian filled his glass and emptied it in one large gulp. 

 

“Jesus, Mikey.” Brian shook his head, “Get over it. Or leave him. But don’t come whining to me in the middle of the night only because your lover needs a quick anonymous fuck.” 

 

“You’re supposed to be my friend,” Michael protested. His gaze fell on Justin, “Or are you so eager to shag a guy who is almost like your kid brother. That’s disgusting.” 

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed instantly, “That’s none of your fucking business. You said it yourself. We’re friends. You’re not my mother.” He chuckled, “Not that I would take her advice, mind. Who I fuck – or not – isn’t your concern. And now,” he went back to Michael and shoved his friend towards the door, “go home. Talk to David. Or go out and fuck someone. Payback can be fun.” 

 

Before Michael could respond, Brian closed the door behind him, then leaned his forehead against it. “Christ,” he murmured. “The guy’s so pathetic, it’s not even funny anymore.” 

 

Justin wasn’t quite sure how to react, so he just stayed in the kitchen doorway, enjoying the view of Brian’s ass clad in tight denims. Besides, there wasn’t really anything he could do or say. After what he’d watched just before, he could only agree with Brian’s last statement. For a guy of thirty Michael was pathetic. Justin only hoped he’d be mature enough by then to solve his boyfriend problems without having to whine to his friend in the middle of the night. 

 

Finally Brian pushed himself off of the door and turned. Sighing, he pointed at the couch, “Why don’t you just go back to sleep? It’s late.” 

 

“Okay,” Justin replied, and was about to move when Brian walked towards him. 

 

Their eyes met. 

 

Justin felt his heartbeat increase once again, and his cock strained painfully against the restriction of his trousers, when Brian came a stop right in front of him, the older man’s eyes incredibly dark with dilated pupils. 

 

Justin’s breath quickened. 

 

“Good night,” Brian said, but the hoarseness of his voice gave him away. He wasn’t as unaffected by Justin’s closeness as he’d tried to make the teen believe. 

 

The unexpected knowledge was like getting high. Justin and his best friend, Daphne, had tried Ecstasy a while ago, and the feeling was a lot alike. Justin let his gaze travel to Brian’s fly and he couldn’t help the smile creeping up his face, or the confidence he felt all of a sudden. Brian was aroused. Fully aroused. 

 

Justin raised his head and stared into the older man’s eyes, “You really want me to go to bed?” 

 

He saw Brian swallow, and his confidence rose another notch. “Yes,” Brian replied hoarsely. The older man’s eyes never leaving the teen’s he reached around the blond and switched off the light in the kitchen, before taking a step back. 

 

Justin reached out and touched Brian’s arm, “Michael thinks you brought me here to fuck.” 

 

Brian swallowed again, “He thought wrong.” 

 

Feeling his heart beating in his throat, Justin summoned all his courage. It was now or never. “Really?” 

 

The older man took another step back. “Yes. Go to bed, Justin. I’m not going to fuck you.” 

 

“But I want you to.” Justin could hardly believe the words had really left his mouth. His knees were like rubber, and he could feel the sweat pooling at the base of his spine. 

 

He saw Brian take a deep breath. “Justin,” the older man warned. 

 

Taking a step closer, invading Brian’s space, Justin rose on his toes, “Fuck me,” he whispered. God, he was completely insane. He’d never been with a man before. And he had no idea where his courage came from all of a sudden. But standing so close to Brian, wanting Brian, it felt – right. 

 

Brian shook his head, but he didn’t move. “No.” 

 

“Do it.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“I’m old enough. I want you.” 

 

Brian was breathing hard now, and Justin realized he was desperately struggling for control. “Justin.” 

 

“I’m not a little boy anymore. We’re not brothers.” 

 

“I can’t-“ 

 

“Do it.” 

 

“Fuck!” 

 

Justin could see Brian’s control snap. The older man’s eyes darkened another notch. There was an awareness in them, and something else, something Justin could only compare to what he’d seen on television. Like a panther just before the kill. The look of a predator. A sexual predator. 

 

Justin felt hot and cold, and lights were exploding behind his eyelids. Only now he realized he’d closed them. He forced them open, and his gaze met Brian’s once again. The other man’s lips were slightly opened, breath leaving them in quick, hot puffs. And the eyes … 

 

Justin felt himself drowning in those eyes. His knees were so weak, he thought he was going to sink to the floor in a second. But then Brian’s lips were pressing on his own, the older man’s tongue swiftly invading Justin’s mouth, exploring it with schooled finesse. It wasn’t Justin’s first kiss, but nothing he’d experienced before had even remotely felt like this. 

 

He felt Brian’s hands ripping his shirt, then fumbling with the fly of his pants, and moaned when one of them wrapped around his aching cock. His last conscious thought was how pissed Michael would be if he knew that his coming here tonight had initiated everything.


	4. Private Scandals

Even by the most well-meaning observer Debbie Novotny could only be called colorful. Her trademark red wig, the various buttons ornamenting her vest, the shrill clothes – everything added up to what she was, the heart and soul of the Liberty Diner. But she was also, and first and foremost, the mother of Michael Novotny, who was right now resting his aching head on the counter, looking like death warmed over. Beside him were his friends, Emmett Honeycutt and Ted Schmidt, both staring into their cups, not making a much better impression. 

 

“Jesus, boys,” Debbie exclaimed when she returned from the kitchen, coffee pots in both hands. “What on earth happened to you?” 

 

“I’m not quite sure,” Emmett muttered, sipping from his cup at the same time. “I seem to recall nine inches and then I stopped counting.” 

 

“I wish I would see at least one from time to time.” Ted sighed deeply and shook his head. Life wasn’t fair. He was a good guy, wasn’t he? He had a stable job, earned good money, had a nice condo of his own. So why wasn’t he able to find that special someone who would make his life complete? 

 

“What about you, Michael?” Debbie eyed her only offspring a little warily. He had been acting oddly for days. And she hadn’t seen David for about the same time. She only prayed there weren’t any problems already. Now, with Brian back in Pittsburgh, a steady boyfriend for Michael was more important than ever. Not that she resented the thought of Brian being back. She didn’t resent it at all. She was actually glad the boy was back. Ever since he’d left town for Florida there had been something missing. But she was also not oblivious to the fact that being so close to Brian again could prove to be fatal for Michael’s peace of mind. It was more important than ever for David to assure his lover of his affection. 

 

“He doesn’t talk this morning,” Emmett piped up with a grin, then winced when he felt the throbbing behind his temples. 

 

Michael finally raised his head and glared at his friends and his mother. “David and I had a fight.” 

 

“A fight?” Debbie tried her best to keep her voice even. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

 

“If you need to know, David went to the Baths.” 

 

“The Baths?” Ted’s eyes widened in shock. “But aren’t you exclusive?” 

 

Michael snorted, “Exclusive? Pah! He says it was nothing, that he only went there to look.” He rolled his eyes, “As if I’m an idiot! Who goes to the Baths just to look?” 

 

“I did,” Ted said. 

 

Emmett put a hand on his friend’s arm, “We were talking about people who actually can get laid, honey.” He ignored the glare directed at him and turned to Michael, “So what did you say to him?” 

 

Michael shrugged a little uncomfortably, “Nothing. I bailed. Well, kind of.” 

 

“Ah,” Emmett nodded knowingly. He had lived with Michael long enough to know his friend. It was just the typical thing for him to do. 

 

“And then,” Michael went on, his eyes suddenly blazing with anger, “Brian had the nerve to throw me out, after belittling my problems. And all for that little blond twink he had with him. Can you believe it? Justin Taylor!” 

 

Thank God for small favors, Debbie thought, before her son’s last words sank in. “Excuse me. Are you talking about Justin Taylor? Blond? Son of Jennifer and Craig? Justin?” That was almost more disturbing than the fact that her son had run to Brian – again. 

 

“Yeah, the very same” Michael replied, his voice dripping with disgust. “They acted as if nothing was going on, but a blind man could see the hard-ons in their trousers. I’m sure they were all over each other as soon as I was out of the picture.” 

 

Debbie didn’t like the jealousy she could hear in her son’s voice. And David had to go to the baths and endanger their relationship. Damn. 

 

“But isn’t Justin like eighteen, or something?” Emmett’s forehead was turned into a frown. 

 

“Yeah,” another disgusted snort came from Michael. “Okay, I admit, he’s kind of hot. But damn, Brian could do so much better. Justin’s nothing more than a kid.” 

 

“But imagine,” Emmett’s voice was bordering on awe, “an eighteen year old. God, he must be…” He trailed off when he realized the others were looking at him oddly. “What? Think! Eighteen. God, it must be like a gay man’s heaven. I’ll bet he was a virgin, too.” 

 

“Thanks so much for the image,” Ted muttered. “Now I’m going to embarrass myself at the office.” 

 

His friends’ eyes instantly flickered to his groin and they shared a grin. “Seems old Teddy still can get it up. It’s such a shame it’s wasted.” 

 

“Thank you so very much,” the accountant growled, emptying his cup at the same time. Shoving the dishes at Deb, he stood. “I really need to go. Wertschafter is waiting for his finest.” 

 

“Dream on, Teddy.” Emmett waved him off with a kiss hand and then turned back to Michael. “So, what are you going to do about Dr. Dave?” 

 

The other man sighed deeply, purposely avoiding his mother’s gaze. He could imagine only too well what he would find there. Maybe Brian was right. Maybe it was past time he moved in with his lover. His lying, cheating, lover. Fuck! 

 

“Earth to Michael.” 

 

He found Emmett looking at him impatiently, and sighed again – for good measure. “I have no idea. Brian was behaving as if nothing was wrong.” 

 

“That,” Emmett replied pointedly, “shouldn’t be a surprise for you. I’ve only seen Brian once since he’s been back, but it seems his moral views haven’t changed much. If you want my opinion…” He trailed off when he saw Debbie frowning at him darkly. “What?” 

 

“I think you should talk to David,” she offered her advice, ignoring Emmett’s question. She was glad he’d caught her gaze. The last thing Michael needed right now was Emmett’s input on romance, however endearingly phrased. “You said he went there to look. That’s nothing you should crucify him for.” 

 

“Are you actually telling me I should look the other way?” Michael looked at his mother with genuine shock. 

 

“No,” she shook her head, then tousled her son’s hair, grinning slightly when he made a disgusted sound. “I’m not saying that. But you should at least listen to him. Whatever problems you and David have, you two love each other. You shouldn’t throw that away just because he looked around.” 

 

“Maybe I should just go and do the same,” Michael muttered. “Maybe Brian would hand over his twink?” 

 

“Oh?” Emmett’s eyes turned calculating. “Do you think he would?” 

 

“Emmett!” Michael cried in disgust. 

 

The other man shrugged, “You said he was hot. And blond. Ah.” He sighed with obvious delight, “Eighteen. Hot. And blond. Maybe I’m going to have a wet dream tonight.” 

 

Debbie cackled. 

 

And Michael groaned. 

 

***** 

 

“Justin!” 

 

After a moment a blond head peeked around the door, a wide grin plastered on the face. “Yes, Brian?” 

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

 

“Making you breakfast, Brian,” came the prompt reply and the head disappeared once again. 

 

Brian groaned and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on the pillow, not sure if he could deal with what was happening to him right now. He’d woken up with the worst of headaches, when a glass of water and two pills had miraculously appeared in front of his face. Taking and swallowing them without comment, he had tried to go back to sleep, only to bump into a warm, naked body at his side. 

 

Forcing his eyes open, he’d found a pair of startling blue eyes, blond hair, and a wide grin, all of them looking very familiar. 

 

Shit. 

 

It had been the first word coming to Brian’s still muddled mind. 

 

Justin. 

 

Justin Taylor. 

 

Shit. Shit. Double shit. 

 

“Hey,” the teenager grinned. 

 

“Hey,” he replied lamely. “You’re still here.” And that sounded even lamer. But what was he supposed to say? 

 

“Where would I go?” Justin asked, inching a little closer, so that Brian could feel the warmth coming from him. “Besides, I’m a little sore.” He giggled. “But it feels good. Man, I never thought anything could feel that amazing.” 

 

“Glad I could be of service.” Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked around his new bedroom, trying to make sense of his surroundings. “When did we end up in bed?” 

 

For a moment the boy’s gaze was puzzled, but then he laughed. “I think it was the third time I came. Or something like that. God, I slept like the dead. Sex really is exhausting.” 

 

Finally managing to get his upper body into an upright position, Brian first ran a hand through his hair, then rubbed a palm over his face. He tried to look at the clock on Justin’s side of the bed, but his still blurry eyes couldn’t make it out. “What time is it?” 

 

“Last time I checked it was eight,” Justin supplied, watching the other man with undisguised admiration. It made Brian a little uneasy. Not that he didn’t admire Justin. He did. Not only was the boy pretty brave, but he was also beautiful, and passionate. He’d been the best fuck Brian had had for a long time. Still, he had the nagging feeling that for the teenager their nightly encounter was a lot more than just a great fuck. 

 

Not liking the mere idea, Brian decided he had to make it clear what this was about, when he felt a warm hand on his back. He shivered a little at the touch, but closed his eyes, not able to block out the sensations coursing through his body. The hand was soon replaced by hot, moist lips. “God, you feel amazing,” Justin whispered, his warm breath tickling Brian’s back. “Your skin is so warm, and smooth. I can’t stop touching it.” 

 

Brian felt himself shiver again, and bit his lower lip to stifle a moan. Desperately trying to keep the upper hand in this, he said, “Justin.“ 

 

“Hmmmm?” came the reply. The one word was laced with such lazy passion, Brian’s cock instantly went into a semi-erected state. “Do you like that?” Justin asked, letting his lips travel down the older man’s spine, stopping just above the crack of Brian’s ass. “You showed me rimming last night. Want me to rim you now?” 

 

Oh. My. God. What was happening here? He was Brian Kinney, and he was by no means inexperienced. But this? Rimming had never felt that good. Had he created a sex monster? Had Justin really been a virgin previous the past night? The boy was too talented for his own good. “Justin,” he tried again, and was startled to hear the strain in his own voice. Again he bit his lip, and was startled when he felt the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. 

 

“Turn around,” the teenager coaxed and almost against his own will, Brian did exactly that, then gasped when Justin’s talented tongue painted the way from between his shoulderblades, down his spine, into the crack and lower, only stopping at his balls. Not able to stifle a groan, Brian arched from the bed when lips closed around them, sucking gently. 

 

“Oh God!” he moaned, his erection already becoming painful. “Justin,” he grit out between clenched teeth. 

 

“Yes, Brian?” 

 

Looking down he found the boy gazing up at him innocently. “Where did you learn that?” 

 

“Reading can improve your knowledge about the human body immensely,” Justin retorted with a barely hidden grin. Brian narrowed his eyes, and the boy added, “I read the ‘Joy of Gay Sex’, okay? They said sucking a guy’s balls was something to heighten the pleasure, if done carefully. Thought I’d give it a try.” 

 

 

 

“Hey, do you take anything in your coffee?” 

 

Jerking himself from the memories of last night, or rather this morning, Brian once again looked at the doorway. And as if on command the blond head appeared again, complete with blue eyes and grin. 

 

“Black. With loads of sugar,” he told the boy who disappeared again, only to notice for the first time the smell reaching his nose. “Are you cooking breakfast?” he asked. 

 

“Sure,” Justin told him, entering the room only seconds later with a tray, holding two cups of coffee and two plates with bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. He placed it on the bed between them, before slipping back under the sheets. Only now did Brian realize that Justin was only wearing briefs that did nothing to hide his beginning arousal. 

 

God. Teenagers. Always randy. He snickered a little. Not that he wasn’t randy all of the time, too. 

 

“Come on. Dig in,” Justin shoved a plate under his nose. 

 

Pushing it away, Brian reached for the coffee instead. “Need caffeine first. Besides, I can’t eat that,” he pointed at the bacon and eggs. 

 

Justin’s brows went up, “Because of the fat? Believe me, you could do with a little more on you. You’re too skinny.” 

 

“Skinny?” Brian stared at the boy with an expression close to outrage. “I’ll have you know that I have exactly the amount of body fat that’s needed to be fit and healthy.” With a wince he added, “I’m not eighteen anymore. I have to work to keep my weight.” And on an afterthought he asked, “Are you working out?” 

 

“Me?” Justin looked at Brian as if the older man had lost his mind. “Why would I do something like that?” 

 

Brian sighed, “God, teenagers.” 

 

At that Justin giggled. “I don’t gain weight. And I’m always hungry.” 

 

Gulping down a good part of the hot brew, Brian eyed the food. “I usually drink some juice and eat cereal.” 

 

“Mmmmm,” Justin mumbled around a mouth full of egg. “Can be a good starter.” 

 

The older man rolled his eyes, and reached for a slice of bacon. Biting off a bit, he allowed himself to savor the taste, and tried to block out the domestic image they gave. Sitting together in bed, after a night of intense fucking, sharing breakfast. It was so homey, he wanted to vomit. 

 

Reminding himself of what needed to be said, he looked at Justin, “You need to leave soon.” 

 

“Huh?” The blond head came up, the eyes holding a myriad of questions. But after a moment, Justin nodded, “Sure. I told mom I’d be home at noon. She’ll be waiting.” With that said, he resumed eating. 

 

Slightly puzzled by the response, Brian frowned, but then decided to let it go. Obviously Justin had realized what the night meant. It was a great relief. 

 

That only held until the teenager said, “When do we meet tonight?” 

 

Putting his cup down with deliberate care, Brian took a deep breath, “Justin, we’re not going to meet tonight.” 

 

“We’re not?” The boy didn’t look up. “Oh, you’re busy. That’s okay. So I’ll come around Sunday.” 

 

Fuck! Obviously Justin had not understood. Not that it was a surprise. The boy was eighteen. “No,” he said firmly. “You’re not going to come around on Sunday. Or any other day for that matter. Tonight was great. But it’s not going to be repeated.” 

 

Brian saw Justin freeze, the fork in the boy’s hand stopping in mid-air, and then slowly, his head came around. “What?” 

 

The older man sighed, hating the whole situation. He’d known it from the start. Fucking Justin Taylor was a mistake. Not just because he was Jennifer and Craig’s son. That was already bad enough. But mainly because Brian had seen the dreams in the beautiful blue eyes. Dreams he had no power of fulfilling. Brian had learned early in his life that love wasn’t something meant for him. It just wasn’t part of his personality. He had accepted it a long time ago. 

 

Justin on the other hand, being the son of different parents, had grown up loved and cared for. He was full of dreams and ideals. It was beautiful to watch, but it just wasn’t for Brian. 

 

“Justin, this is not a relationship. We had a one-night-stand. A great fuck. It’s over now. You’re going to leave and you’re not going to come back.” He said it as gently as he could, but wasn’t surprised to see tears well up in a pair of blue eyes. 

 

“A … f-fuck?” Justin’s voice was hoarse and disbelieving. “It w-was only a fuck to y-you?” 

 

Sighing again, Brian reached out to the teenager, but he flinched away from the touch. “Justin. I’m sorry if you had other ideas. But I don’t love you. I never will. I don’t *do* love. I fuck. And sometimes I get fucked. That’s honest and real. Love is just … something straight people use to feel better about what they’re doing.” 

 

“No.” Eyes still awash with tears, Justin’s chin came up stubbornly. “It’s not. My mom and dad love each other. That means they care for each other, that they’re there for each other. Through good and bad. It’s not just some lame excuse to fuck.” 

 

What could he say to that? Brian shook his head. There was only the truth. “That’s not what I think. But anyway, this will end today. Get up and get dressed. Thanks for the fuck. Thanks for the breakfast. And don’t forget anything on your way out.” 

 

Without another look at the boy, Brian climbed from the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned the water on, the hot spray feeling like a caress on his skin. He could only hope that Justin would do what he was told. He wasn’t sure he could handle seeing those sad, hurt eyes again.


	5. Private Scandals

Brian woke in the half-light of dawn, tangled in his sheets. For a moment he was just lying there, trying to make sense of reality, not sure for a moment where he was. The new loft. He was in his new loft, in his new bed. And he was alone. 

 

The trick of last night was long gone, Brian remembered pushing him out around midnight. The encounter had been unsatisfying, and left him empty and wondering what the hell had happened. But he’d been a little high and a little drunk had fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, too tired to give it another thought. 

 

The guy had looked promising, six feet two, all muscles, a pleasant face, and an especially nice cock, but instead of turning him on, Brian had gone through the motions, feeling almost bored when he’d pushed inside of the perfect body. 

 

Damn. 

 

He shifted on his bed, his almost painful morning erection making it difficult to stay on his stomach any longer. Brian refused to connect it with the dream that had awakened him. And yet, when his hand moved down and closed around his cock, images of a blond boy came to his mind, and he saw himself buried not in a six foot two trick, but in said boy’s tight ass. 

 

Jaw clenched shut, Brian felt himself come, hot seed spurting all over his belly and chest, soaking the sheets in the process. 

 

It meant nothing, of course, he told himself. The kid was undeniably hot, it wasn’t a surprise he was summoning his image to jerk himself off, was it? It did not mean that he felt something for the boy. It had been madness anyway. A momentary attack of insane need, a lapse of sane judgement, brought on by weariness, and annoyance with a friend who, even at the age of almost thirty, couldn’t seem to solve his pathetic problems on his own. 

 

It was never meant to happen. Brian had been horny all night, had gone to Woody’s to find a fuck, and had ended up with Justin in the loft, and Mikey in tears in the middle of the night. 

 

Christ! 

 

Had he actually thought that returning to Pittsburgh would make his life simpler? What a joke! Instead it was now more complicated than ever. Brian had not missed the light in Mikey’s eyes; they were full of dreams Brian had hoped were buried and forgotten long ago. 

 

Then there was the kid. Seventeen and full of romantic bullshit. If Brian had permitted it, Justin probably would’ve confessed his eternal love. It was just the way the boy was. He believed in love and relationships. 

 

Brian did not. 

 

His youth – hell, his whole life – had taught him lessons, quickly learned and never forgotten. Love was something lucky children got from their mothers. But adult love was nothing but a heterosexual fantasy. Something people got conned by, believing the advertising that sold gold rings and a lifetime of lies and misery. Brian had learned his lessons well, and he would never forget them. 

 

But the kid still believed in that dream. It wasn’t really a surprise, growing up with Jennifer and Craig Taylor as parents. 

 

Fuck! Jennifer! 

 

Brian groaned loudly, thinking of the woman who had been more a mother to him than his own. How was he supposed to look into her eyes, now, after he’d popped her son’s cherry? And what would she do if she knew? Embrace him with open arms? NOT very likely. 

 

Feeling suddenly cold and sticky, Brian crawled from the bed and into the shower, the hot spray soothing his body but not his mind. He had no idea how to deal with Justin. He wasn’t like other men. First of all, he was only seventeen. 

 

Christ. Seventeen. In some states you could get arrested if you fucked someone that age. 

 

But Justin was also someone he knew, someone he … yeah, someone he liked, felt responsible for. Damn. And there was Jennifer, the woman who had taken him in – despite her husband’s initial protests – who had given him something like a home, had made him feel welcome for the first time in his life. Yes, Debbie welcomed him too, but at her house he was always a guest. With the Taylors he’d been, even if not exactly one of them, not quite a guest either. More like a distant cousin. 

 

Brian had liked staying in their house. He was away from his father’s abuse, and his mother’s neglect. Jennifer had done her best to be a mother to him, and even Craig had taken a minute here and there to talk, to give advice. Molly had been very little when he left, but Justin had looked up to him, with his eyes so big and blue, just like a little brother admiring the older one. 

 

And only two nights ago those big blue eyes had looked at him with heat and passion, with pupils dilating when Brian had entered the tightest ass he could remember. It had been both, pain and pleasure, and for a moment it was like flying to heaven, the stars exploding in his head, triggering one of the most intense orgasms Brian could remember. 

 

Trying to erase the memory, Brian turned up the heat, the water scalding his back now. But he already knew that there was no way he could forget those blue eyes ever again. Maybe today’s work could at least distract him a little. 

 

*** 

 

Daphne found him sitting on the stairs leading to St. James Academy, jacket slung over his shoulder, head resting on knees drawn to his chest. 

 

“Justin!” she exclaimed happily. She’d missed her best friend over the weekend, and after covering his ass regarding his mother, she felt entitled to hear the great news. Had he or had he not? And if he had, she was more than eager to hear all about it. 

 

His head came up slowly, and she halted in her step for a moment, surprised to find him desolated instead of glowing, the way she’d expected it. “Hey, Daph.” His voice didn’t sound any more fresh either. 

 

“Hey,” she replied, forcing a grin on her face. “Still tired from your hot weekend?” A fleeting smile flickered across his face, but was soon gone. Sitting down next to him, she nudged his shoulder with her own. “Hey, what’s wrong? Didn’t get that hot sex after all?” 

 

Justin chuckled slightly, but it wasn’t a happy sound. “It was hot alright. Just the end wasn’t like anything I imagined.” 

 

Her eyes widened. “So you … uh … actually had sex?” 

 

“Uh-huh,” he nodded. 

 

But quite obviously it hadn’t gone all that well. Instantly feeling the need to comfort him, she slung her arm around his shoulder. “Didn’t you meet Brian after all?” 

 

“Oh, I met him,” he replied, snorting a little. “He just wasn’t the guy I thought he was. We fucked, and it was great. I even cooked breakfast for him. It was perfect, until he told me he didn’t give a fuck about me.” 

 

He quickly turned his head away and Daphne saw him blink. Not sure what to do, she simply squeezed his shoulders. She saw him struggle with a smile before he looked at her. “It’s just that … I really care about him,” he explained. “And … and for him I’m nothing but a random fuck.” 

 

His voice sounded so raw, not at all like the Justin she usually knew, it broke her heart, and in her mind she pictured Brian as a mean bastard, someone she could hate easily. And hate him she would. She was Justin’s friend, and everyone who hurt him, was not. For a moment she was tempted to give in to the depression that seemed to surround him, but then thought better of it. “Hey,” she gave him a bright smile, “how about we go and see a movie tonight?” 

 

He shrugged, clearly not interested. “Yeah, why not?” 

 

“Or maybe you could go and find Brian.” She hurried on when she saw him looking at her with alarm in his eyes. “I mean … maybe … maybe you got it all wrong and he didn’t mean it that way.” 

 

“He meant it,” he replied dryly. “Believe me, he did.” 

 

“But maybe there were special circumstances. I mean, did something happen that night? Apart from you two,” she blushed slightly, “having sex.” She had known Justin was gay for a quite a while, but it was still weird thinking of him having sex. Kind of thinking of your brother that way, she thought. 

 

“Mikey came over,” he told her. “His friend. He had trouble with his boyfriend. So he came to whine on Brian’s shoulder.” Justin finally looked up and rolled his eyes, “The guy is thirty years old and can’t manage his own life. How pathetic is that?” 

 

Now it was Daphne’s turn to shrug, “Relationships are complicated. My mom always says that one’s never going to completely figure it out.” 

 

Justin gave her a doubtful look. “Maybe,” he said after a moment’s consideration. “But Michael’s really clingy. And he doesn’t like me.” 

 

Interested, she tilted her head, “How come?” 

 

He lifted his hands, palms up, “How should I know? But if I’d take a guess, I’d say he’s got the hots for Brian.” Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, “Not that I would blame him, of course.” 

 

She giggled. “I think I’d like to meet him. The way you describe him, he could be a god.” 

 

He laughed at that, “Close. He’s the most beautiful man I know, Daph. And being with him was so … so perfect. It was everything I ever dreamed of. And when he was inside of me…” He laughed again when could see her turning a deep shade of red underneath her dark tan, “You want me to stop?” 

 

“Ah … uh…,” she stammered. “No. Go on.” 

 

“You sure?” 

 

She grinned, “Yeah. I’m sure. So when he’s inside of you…?” 

 

He grinned back, “It was painful at first. But he was really careful. I guess I was lucky that way. And then, when he started to move. God, I thought I was going to die.” Seeing the concern in her eyes, he added quickly, “In a good way, you know. It was like flying.” 

 

“Wow,” Daphne breathed in awe, before she sighed. “I wonder what my first time’s going to be like?” 

 

Not paying attention, Justin went on. “Afterwards we slept. Then I woke up to feeling of his mouth around my cock. It was so intense!” 

 

He was almost glowing while he told her about it, and Daphne felt a little twinge of jealousy deep in her gut. It wasn’t that she wasn’t glad for her best friend. But there was also a part of her that had always hoped that maybe Justin was wrong. That after trying it, he would maybe find out that he wasn’t as gay as he thought. Looking into his eyes this very moment, she knew the hope had been in vain. He’d quite obviously found heaven in Brian’s arms, and he was dying for a repeat performance. 

 

“That sounds great.” She was glad her voice sounded normal, even a little excited for him. He was much too important in her life to lose him over a stupid fantasy. 

 

“Yeah, it was,” he confirmed, then his face fell. “Until he got mean and more or less threw me out.” 

 

“Bastard,” she hissed, back in supportive friend mood again. 

 

“No,” he shook his head. “He’s not a bastard. He had a really hard life, you know. His dad hit him a lot while he was young. Mom always said it was a miracle he turned out the way he did.” Seeing her frown, he explained, “He’s really successful. Earns a lot of money. He’s an ad exec.” 

 

“Are you going to see him again?” she asked after a moment. 

 

Now he was frowning, “I just told you. He threw me out.” 

 

“Yeah. But … Justin, I’ve known you forever. When did you ever back down, just because something wasn’t easy?” 

 

He gnawed at his lower lip for a moment, before his eyes suddenly lit up, “You’re right. I never did. And I’m not going to start now. I’m not going to give him up. Even if it means stalking him.” He stood and held the hand out for her, pulling her up, too. Pecking her on the cheek, he slung his knapsack over his shoulder and started towards the building. 

 

Daphne watched his back with a smile. That was more like the Justin Taylor she knew. She laughed quietly to herself. She didn’t know Brian Kinney, but the force to stop a Justin Taylor with a purpose had yet to be born.


	6. Private Scandals

“What do you think of the guy over there?” Ted asked, leaning back against the wall. The crowd was thin at Woody’s tonight, but the blond boy in the left corner behind the bar had caught his eye and he didn’t seem able to look away again. 

 

Brian quirked an eyebrow as he looked up from the pool table, then shook his head in mock pity. “Theodore, Theodore. So desperate you have to pick them from the Kindergarten these days?”

 

“From what I heard, you should be the expert on it, right?” Emmett glided over to them, instantly jumping to his best friend’s defense. 

 

Brian stopped in mid motion, the cue poised just above the table, and frowned at Michael. “You had to go and tell it to everyone. Christ!”

 

“You never said it was a secret,” Michael defended himself. 

 

“No, I never did,” Brian agreed, sighing inwardly. Michael was right, of course, but that didn’t mean he was happy with his friends knowing about Justin spending the night at his apartment. He wasn’t quite sure why he was uncomfortable with the idea of them knowing. It wasn’t as if any of them was going to talk to Justin’s parents any time soon, but he still didn’t like his love life being a matter of public knowledge.

 

And where the hell had that one come from? Love life. Christ!

 

Forcing himself to concentrate on the game he shot the ball into the left corner, before glancing back at the pathetic Ted. God, the guy was thirty-three years old and still didn’t have a clue how to dress. It was pitiful. “Theodore, stop staring at the twink. The guy’s all tweaked out.”

 

Even though Brian’s honesty could be painful at times, and wasn’t always welcome, Emmett had to admit that the other man was right. The blond twink *did* look tweaked out. “You can see the rings of Saturn in his eyes,” he added, giving Ted a concerned look. Walking over to him, he put a hand on his shoulder, “Teddy, come on. Let’s go to Babylon and shake a tail feather.”

 

“I’m not in the mood,” the accountant mumbled, his eyes still fixed on the blond boy. He couldn’t be older than twenty, but he was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. So what if the guy was a user? He didn’t really care, and besides, users were cured all the time, weren’t they?

 

Emmett sighed, feeling defeated, and restless at the same time. His life was in a rut. Work, Woody’s, Babylon, nothing ever happened in his life. “What about you, Michael. Wanna go and dance?”

 

“Hell, why not,” Michael replied, putting the cue down. “Maybe I can really find some hot guy for a little payback fuck.”

 

“That’s my man,” Brian grinned at his best friend. “Show him that you can do it.”

 

Michael narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re certainly the expert on relationships,” he hissed.

 

“Ow,” Brian covered his heart with one hand, pretending to have been shot. “Don’t say the word!”

 

“You’re impossible,” Emmett had to laugh. “How can you mock something others spend their life trying to find.”

 

“What, being unhappy and living with the person you detest most?” Brian asked, only half joking.

 

“Not everyone is as fucked up as your parents,” Michael told him, then waved and disappeared through the door, Emmett at his heels.

 

“And there they go. Babylon awaits,” Brian mocked.

 

“What is Babylon?”

 

Brian almost groaned out loud. The voice again. 

 

Trying his best to keep his eyes on the pool table, and not let them stray to the delectable body standing close to him, he asked, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Swallowing down the hurt at the words, Justin kept his bright smile firmly in place. “This is a free country. I’m a gay man…” 

 

“Man,” Brian snorted.

 

“… and I’m horny.”

 

“So that’s the kid, huh?” Ted cocked his head and scrutinized the blond. “Young.”

 

“I’ll be eighteen in a week. So don’t call me kid,” Justin warned, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

 

“He’s a bit touchy about his age,” Brian commented, snickering to himself. He couldn’t help it, but the kid certainly had spunk. 

 

“What, and you didn’t bond over that fact?” Ted asked, enjoying the opportunity to get a stab into the unflappable exterior of Brian Kinney. Brian didn’t have a lot of weak spots, but Ted knew that the upcoming 30th birthday was something the other man awaited with dread.

 

“Why don’t you pick up the twink? You can bond over a bit of crystal,” Brian shot back, quickly getting annoyed with the accountant. Why should he care if Ted ended up dead in an alley somewhere? 

 

“Hey Brian.” 

 

This time the groan slipped out. “What?” he glared up at Justin.

 

“Don’t you want to see what I got myself today?”

 

He wanted to bite his tongue, but the word slipped out before he could stop it. “What?”

 

Justin grinned, feeling a little victorious at the annoyed expression on Brian’s face. Slowly he lifted his shirt, exposing his right tit and … the gold nipple ring he had acquired that same afternoon. “A nipple ring.”

 

Instantly Brian felt his groin tighten. The smooth gold against the pale skin and the pink nipple had his fantasies running wild. He thought about running his tongue around the sensitive area, saw himself pulling the ring while he buried himself deep –

 

Fuck! 

 

He didn’t need this. Didn’t want to be excited by Justin Taylor of all people. Willing his hard-on into submission, Brian took a deep breath and bent back over the pool table. “So?” he asked without looking at the teenager. “Every idiot has them these days.” 

 

Justin’s face fell, but then he remembered the quick look of surprise and – if he wasn’t blind – lust at the first sight of the nipple ring, and the grin broke out once again. “You can pretend all you want. But I know you think it’s hot,” he said, pulling the shirt back down. 

 

“Dream on, blond boy.”

 

“Who are you anyway?” Justin asked finally, looking at Ted. The guy did look kind of old. And not hot. More like worn out. And boring. 

 

“Justin,” suddenly Brian’s arm was lying around his shoulder, “meet Theodore. Accountant and loser extraordinaire.”

 

“Thanks so much, Brian,” Ted hissed, “for giving such an apt description.”

 

“You’re always welcome,” the ad exec replied with a grin, winking at Justin, who wasn’t sure what just had happened. Suddenly Brian seemed relaxed and touched him without reservation. The next moment, however, the arm was gone and Brian was back at the pool table behaving as if nothing had happened. Justin, on the other hand, could still feel his skin tingling where Brian’s arm had been. 

 

“What are you going to do tonight?” he heard himself say, wishing he could take the words back. Shit, he sounded like some whiny little faggot, not like someone Brian might fall for. Yeah, sure, he thought. You’d better stop dreaming right now. Brian’s never going to fall for you. He’s beautiful, earns good money, is experienced. What would he want with a stupid kid like you? 

 

The ad exec reacted the way Justin had expected it. His right brow went up – a sure sign of amusement – and his lips pursed. “And this would be your business, why?”

 

Justin shrugged, trying to appear casual, “Just wanted to know where I can get some action tonight.”

 

“Action?” Ted snorted. “You look as if you should be in bed, so your Mommy won’t faint from fear.”

 

Justin was about to say ‘fuck you’, when Brian beat him to it. “Why, Teddy. It sounds as if you’re reminiscing. Did Mommy always stay up and wait until the wittle son was back in his bed?”

 

“Fuck you,” Ted screamed, feeling outrage even though he should’ve been used to Brian’s snide comments by now. On the other hand, the ad exec had been gone for a long time, maybe he’d just gotten too used to not being abused. With Brian it was never wise to get too comfortable. 

 

“Not even in your dreams,” Brian countered lightly. “So,” suddenly his arm was back around Justin’s shoulders. “What do you think about going to Babylon?”

 

*****

 

What the fuck had gotten into him? What kind of devil had him invite Justin to fucking Babylon? Had he completely lost his mind? The boy was a pain in the ass, he was the son of Brian’s foster parents and he … was also the kid he’d had the most amazing orgasm with only a couple of nights ago.

 

Shit! Fuck! Shit!

 

Christ!

 

His body was swaying to the music, the booze and the drugs doing their best to send him into blissful oblivion, and he still wasn’t able to ignore the body next to him. He could smell Justin’s sweat, could feel his body heat, felt the boy’s lips touching his throat, his tongue licking slowly along his carotid artery. Brian shivered, and slowly opened his eyes. 

 

Justin’s were dark, he wasn’t sure if it was from the dim light in the club or from anything the boy might have taken. No, he wouldn’t have. From his time as a babysitter Brian remembered that Justin was allergic to a lot of drugs. So the dilated pupils had to be because of something else. And it was not the dim light. “I’m not going to fuck you,” he told the boy, hoping his voice was sounding firm, but knowing it was hoarse instead. 

 

“I know,” Justin whispered, blowing another hot wet kiss on Brian’s throat. 

 

“I fucking babysat you.” And if that didn’t sound pathetic as hell. Shit, he was the pitiful one tonight.

 

“So? I grew up long ago.” And one more kiss. Then the tongue. Brian felt hot and cold all over. 

 

“So you keep saying, yet I have a hard time believing it.” Liar, liar, a little voice in Brian’s head taunted. He knew exactly how grown up the blond was. Had experienced his tight little ass, and his hot tongue on his co-

 

Fuck!

 

Forcing his eyes open wide, he grabbed the boy’s upper arms and forced him to take a step back. “Listen to me, you little tease,” he said firmly, trying to forget about his twitching dick, and the pulse hammering in his chest, “you’re gonna go home. And then you’re not gonna come back. I’m not gonna fuck you again. Do you understand?”

 

“My hearing is perfectly in order,” Justin replied calmly, and Brian wondered if he’d gotten through at all. The kid seemed completely unfazed by his speech. Okay, it had sounded more like a desperate plea, but who the hell cared? 

 

“Justin, we can’t keep doing this. I’m,” he had to pause and swallow first before he could say it, “twelve years older than you. I told you, I don’t do relationships, I don’t do boyfriends, and even if I did, it wouldn’t be with you.”

 

“Because I’m too young,” Justin replied with a little pout on his lips. 

 

Fuck! There was a drop of sweat just above the blond’s upper lip, and it was glistening, and – “And because it would be like … you’re like my little brother, for goodness’ sake.” Letting go of Justin, Brian combed unsteady hands through his hair. 

 

“Don’t give me that little brother shit. I was never your little brother. And I’m not now.” He couldn’t quite figure out what this was all about. Was Brian pushing him away because of his parents? Justin knew for a fact that Brian wasn’t afraid of Craig. He’d seen Jack Kinney once, and compared to Brian’s father, Justin’s didn’t look like much of a threat. So what was this about? And if Brian was afraid, what could he be afraid of?

 

“Okay,” Brian said after a moment, trying to make himself heard over the increasing noise on the dance floor, “so you’re not my little brother. That still doesn’t make you anything else. Least of all boyfriend material.” He spat out the hated word, making sure that Justin got the message.

 

“I could be.”

 

Or maybe not. “Justin-“ 

 

“Please don’t push me away,” the teenager whined, trying a new tactic for a change. It always worked with his mother, so maybe Brian was vulnerable, too. “I told my mom I’d be with Daphne-“

 

“Daphne?”

 

“My friend,” Justin explained.

 

“The same friend you stayed with two nights ago?” There was amusement in Brian’s voice now, and Justin felt instantly relieved. Maybe the ad exec was really softening, maybe his new tactic was working already.

 

“Yeah. She’s great.”

 

“Then why don’t you go and fuck your little friend?” 

 

Justin almost choked on his next breath. Fuck Daphne? No fucking way! “Are you insane. She’s got a pussy.” 

 

There was such honest outrage in the reply, Brian couldn’t help but grin. “Haven’t you ever tried one?” he asked.

 

Giving him an ‘are you crazy’ look, Justin rolled his eyes, “Why would I do something like that?”

 

Brian shrugged, starting to enjoy the conversation. They were standing at the bar now, where they could at least understand what the other was saying. “How do you know you don’t like it if you’ve never tried it?”

 

This time Justin choked on his drink. A beer, thanks to Brian. “Did you ever try it?” 

 

Again Brian shrugged, “Sure.”

 

“You did?” Fascinated, even though the idea of Brian sticking his dick into a woman’s pussy kind of freaked him out, he stared at the older man.

 

“Two or three times.”

 

“Holy shit!” Two or three times, that was like fucking … Justin had to take another swig of his beer. “Wow.”

 

“Nothing to it,” Brian emptied his own bottle. “And now,” he took Justin’s arm, “I’m taking you home.”

 

Trying to evade the firm grip, Justin protested, “I told you, I’m supposed to be-“

 

“- with Daphne. So you said.” Brian pulled the blond with him towards the exit. “Which means I’m going to take you to your nice little friend.”

 

“It’s in the middle of the fucking night,” Justin once again tried to get out of the vise-like hold on his arm. 

 

One glance at the clock told Brian that the little shit was right. “Fuck!” he exclaimed. Now what? It was far too dangerous to take him home. The temptation was simply too great. Brian took a deep breath. There was only one other place he could think of. Shoving Justin inside of his car, he started the ignition and drove off.


	7. Private Scandals

Brian killed the annoying noise coming from his bedside by hitting the clock with his palm, then risked a quick glance at the clock, before he buried his face in his pillow with a groan once again. It was far too early to be up, especially after the night he’d spent. Too bad he had to be at work in an hour. 

 

Last night.

 

Fuck!

 

Slowly turning his head, he opened his eyes again and found himself looking at a blond head, the expression on the face almost angelic in his sleep.

 

Angelic. Hah!

 

There was nothing angelic about Justin Taylor. He was a living devil. But Brian should’ve known it. He’d babysat the boy after all, and Justin had been nothing but obstinant as a child. No wonder he was so stubborn now.

 

Instead of getting the kid to Debbie, the way Brian had intended, they ended up at the apartment once again. And not just that. The moment they’d stepped into the elevator, the sexual tension between them had exploded, and by the time they’d reached the loft, Brian barely had managed to cover his raging hard on with a condom before burying his dick in Justin’s tight, smooth ass. 

 

The fuck if he knew how it had happened!

 

Had it been Justin’s constant whining that he could neither disturb his parents or Daphne, that had distracted him from his initial goal? Or was it the memory of the best fucking orgasm Brian had had for years? Whatever it was, it was still a fact that Justin Taylor was once again lying in Brian Kinney’s bed, sleeping like a little angel. An angel who really should have-

 

“What are you doing?” came the muffled question from the pillow next to Brian’s. Justin didn’t move, but one eye popped open, the blueness startling Brian for a moment.

 

“Looking for horns,” the ad exec muttered, withdrawing his hand. But damn, if the kid’s hair wasn’t feathery soft like the finest silk gliding through his fingers.

 

“Huh?” Justin’s head came up, and two blinking eyes were now directed at Brian. 

 

“Nothing,” the older man replied, forcing himself not to think about how tempting those half-lowered lids were looking. “We need to get up. I need to be at work in … ah … 50 minutes. What about you?”

 

“Daphne has my stuff. She’s bringing it to me at wherever.”

 

Bringing it?

 

“You little son of a bitch,” Brian shouted, not sure if he should feel outraged or flattered by the boy’s deception. “You planned the whole thing.”

 

“How would I do that? It was you who drove the car last night.” Eyes and voice were all innocence, but Brian already knew how deceptive both could be.

 

He decided not to comment on that, and grunted instead. “I need a shower.”

 

“I could use one too.” 

 

“No time,” Brian replied, glad that he had an excuse not to have to watch warm water run over pale, smooth skin … Taking a deep breath, he rolled out of the bed. “I need to leave in 20 minutes.”

 

“The shower’s big enough for two.”

 

“No,” Brian said firmly.

 

“Briiiiannn.”

 

“No.”

 

*****

 

Of course he was late for work, thanks to the little persuasive devil. 

 

And what the fuck was wrong with him, anyway? Brian had never had problems rejecting a trick before. Only with Justin did his defense mechanism seem to be worth shit. He didn’t want to think of the possibility that the blond had already gone past trick status. 

 

Work did nothing to improve his sour mood. He’d lost an account he’d thought safe, because the owner of the company didn’t want a ‘fag’ being responsible for it. Instead of giving it to another ad exec, the guy had taken the whole thing to another firm. Which had pissed off Brian’s boss to no end. 

 

So the day wasn’t worth fuck!

 

When Brian finally stepped into his apartment, he was ready for a night of dancing, drugs and booze, and almost jumped out of his skin when he was greeted by a cheerful voice instead. “Hey, Brian.”

 

He barely stopped a groan. Then he closed his eyes and counted from ten backwards. Then he repeated the whole procedure. 

 

Only – it wasn’t working.

 

“What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?” he shouted, and stared at the blond boy who was busy pouring something into a pan.

 

Justin looked at Brian and gave the older man a bright, sunny smile. “What does it look like? I’m cooking dinner.”

 

“Are you completely out of your mind?” Brian asked, wondering if he was really in his apartment or if he’d stepped into a particular wacky episode of the Twilight Zone. “And how the fuck did you get in here?”

 

“I told your janitor that I’m your younger brother,” the blond explained, seemingly unfazed by Brian’s anger. Another of those annoyingly bright smiles flashed and the kid added, “I didn’t think you’d mind.”

 

This was just too weird, even for Brian’s sometimes admittedly kinky taste. So instead of shouting at the boy or tearing his limbs from his body, which would definitely not sit well with Jennifer and Craig, Brian swallowed any comments, dropped his briefcase on the closest chair and disappeared into the bathroom, making sure that the door was securely locked from the inside.

 

*****

 

Justin heard the bathroom door shut, and couldn’t help to move his arm in a scoring gesture. 

 

YES!

 

He’d done it. He was back in Brian’s apartment and the ad exec had not thrown him out. At least not yet. 

 

For a moment Justin’s enthusiasm faded, but he instantly caught himself and forced the good mood back to the surface. After all, Brian had broken his rules and the blond had already spent a second night at the apartment. So, that was a good thing, right? It had to be, because Justin wasn’t ready to think differently. He couldn’t understand why Brian was so stubborn anyway. Why was the ad exec so adamant about them staying away from each other? Why did he insist that nothing permanent could ever happen between them? And most importantly, why did everyone have to call him a kid, for fuck’s sake?

 

He was almost 18. Almost old enough to vote, to marry, or to join the army. Not that he wanted to marry or join the army, but didn’t the fact that in only a few days he would be able to mean anything? And Brian had fucked him. Didn’t that, more than anything, prove that he wasn’t a kid anymore? Brian didn’t seem like the kind of guy who had problems finding sex partners his own age. He didn’t look like the disgusting perverts Justin had seen in a television documentary, who got off on fucking young boys.

 

As for the age difference, he was 17 and Brian was 29 – so what? Twelve years were nothing. His grandfather had been 20 years his grandmother’s senior and as far as Justin knew they’d had a great marriage that had lasted 40 years so far and they still seemed happy together. On the other hand he could at least name three couples of nearly the same age who were miserable. Age meant nothing, and he’d make sure Brian would realize that. 

 

He could also cook. Brian’s kitchen didn’t look as if it were used much. So someone actually cooking in there couldn’t hurt. And hadn’t his grandmother always said that one warm meal a day held body and soul together? Something along those lines anyway. 

 

Besides that, Justin didn’t need much. He had enough clothes and stuff, so it wasn’t as if Brian had to take care of him. And as for tuition, yes, that was still a sore spot with his father. Craig had wanted him to go to Dartmouth because he’d been there himself. Since he’d started high school Justin had had to listen to his father telling him about what a great school it was. Justin, however, had decided long ago to go to PIFA; he’d even sent his application without asking his parents. When he’d gotten their letter of admission, he’d been thrilled. His father had been furious. 

 

But Justin knew that he could never be a business major. He was an artist; he could feel it in every fiber of his body when he took a pencil and started drawing. 

 

His mother was sympathetic to his wishes, but Craig had yet to come around. Justin knew that if he insisted on going to PIFA – and he couldn’t really see himself doing anything else – his future was still heavily uncertain. Maybe he could ask his grandfather. Or maybe he could get a student loan after all. 

 

“Fuck! You’re still here. And I’d hoped you were just a bad dream.”

 

At the sound of Brian’s voice Justin turned and had a hard time to stop his jaw from hitting the ground. The ad exec was naked, apart from the flimsy towel slung around his narrow hips. His hair was still wet, and droplets were falling on his perfect chest, making it glint in the lamplight. They ran together, creating small water rivulets that Justin wished he could trace with the tip of his tongue. 

 

He almost groaned out loud.

 

And his dick sprang to instant attention. 

 

He swallowed hard, and licked his suddenly dry lips. “You hungry now?”

 

For a moment Brian looked at him as if he’d completely lost his mind, then the older man let out an almost defeated sigh. “What do you have?”

 

“I made Jambalaya,” Justin replied, trying to forget about his lusty fantasies for now. He hoped there was time to let them come true later. “My grandmother once showed me how to make it.” He forced himself to look away from bronzed skin and water droplets, and spooned a bit of the food into his mouth. “It’s good. Not quite as good as hers, but it’s not bad, really.” He heard Brian mutter something unintelligible, and turned, “What?”

 

“I was wondering if your parents won’t miss you.”

 

Justin smiled brightly. “They’re gone for three days and took Molly with them.” Something flickered through Brian’s eyes, and Justin wanted to believe it was a flare of lust, but couldn’t be sure, because it was gone too soon. “You want some?” he asked again. He was determined to make the best of the evening. He was with Brian, that had to be enough for now. He couldn’t expect the other man to come around his way of thinking after just two nights. This was hard work, and he was up to it.

 

Brian let out another defeated sigh. “Yeah. Sure. I need to put on some clothes first.”

 

With that he turned back to his bedroom and Justin had to bite his tongue, to keep himself from begging Brian to stay the way he was. He didn’t want to see this expanse of smooth skin covered up. On the other hand, the food might get stuck in his dry throat if he had to stare at Brian’s naked chest during the meal. And he had the distinct feeling that the ad exec wouldn’t take it too kindly if an almost 18 year old blond boy choked himself to death at the dining table.

 

But maybe it would happen anyway, Justin thought ten minutes later when Brian was back in the kitchen, dressed in an outfit that was crying ‘fuck me’. He wore tightly fitting black leather pants and a black, silken sleeveless shirt, that showed his arms to their best advantage. And all Justin could think about when the older man came closer, was how much he wanted to rip the shirt off of Brian’s lean frame.

 

Again Justin swallowed over the dry tightness in his throat and quickly filled two plates with food, then carried them over to the table and stood beside it. “Where do you want to sit?”

 

Brian shrugged. “I never really use it, so it doesn’t matter.”

 

Justin frowned. “You never … Where do you eat?”

 

“Over there,” Brian nodded at the small table in front of the sofa. 

 

“But,” Justin’s frown deepened, “if you don’t use it, why do you have it?”

 

“I brought it with me from Florida. I did a campaign for this guy who designs them. And he gave it to me as a present in the end.”

 

“Did you fuck him?” The words were out before Justin could stop them, and he wanted to kick himself for letting them slip. He knew Brian wouldn’t react too kindly to it, and the ad exec’s next words proved him right. 

 

“Excuse me? When did who I fuck or not fuck start to become any of your business?”

 

“It didn’t,” the blond assured him quickly. “I just … you know … was curious.”

 

Brian looked at him for a moment as if he were deciding whether he should believe it or not, then he shook his head and slipped into the nearest chair. Unfolding his napkin he said, “No. I didn’t fuck him. He was straight and had a wife and four kids.”

 

“Gross,” Justin commented, the idea of spending his life with a woman in his bed sending shudders of disgust through his body. 

 

“You really should try it once,” Brian suggested with a smirk.

 

Justin wasn’t sure why, but it irked him to no end that Brian didn’t seem to mind if he stuck his dick into another body. “You want to make me barf all over your designer table?” he asked with as much disgust in his voice he could summon. 

 

Brian chuckled, then took a first bite from the plate. Justin held his breath, and only when Brian nodded his approval, did he release it. He thought the jambalaya wasn’t bad, but that didn’t have to mean Brian would think the same. With a smile, he started eating.

 

*****

 

Half way through the meal, which was a lot better than Brian had expected it to be, Justin looked up. “What are we doing tonight?”

 

The ad exec almost choked on the food in his mouth. “We?” he asked.

 

“Well, I … I thought …” Justin started to stammer.

 

“You thought – what?” Brian raised his right brow at the teenager. “That we’d spend night after night together like some old married couple? That’s not going to happen. Ever.”

 

“But we had fun,” the blond insisted. “You can’t deny that.”

 

Unfortunately Justin was right. There was no denying that spending time with Justin was improving his mood. After the shitty day he’d had, Brian hadn’t expected to relax while enjoying home made food. As much as he hated to admit it, he *was* having fun being around Justin. Still, it didn’t change the fact that the blond was still a kid and that Brian felt like he was betraying the only family he’d ever had by fucking Justin. He could already imagine the look in Jennifer’s eyes when she found out what was going on. 

 

“Justin,” he said finally, putting his fork down. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but what happened between us can’t happen again. It’s wrong and-“

 

“It is not wrong,” Justin cried, standing up and staring down at the older man. His blue eyes were huge and starting to mist over. “Don’t say it’s wrong. How can something so beautiful be wrong?”

 

Christ. He was in deep shit here. And completely lost. He’d never had to deal with a situation like this before. “Okay, so maybe wrong is not the right word here, but I’m twenty-nine and you-“

 

Again Justin cut him off. “This is such bullshit,” he shouted, stomping away from the table, flinging his arms wildly in the air. “You’re twelve years older,” he said, turning his gaze back to Brian. “So? My grandparents are twenty years apart and happy. She was only eighteen when she married him and she once told me it was the best decision she ever made, even though her parents warned her against it, and threatened to disinherit her.” 

 

Justin was standing between dining room table and the living room, his blue eyes, awash with tears now, were huge and accusing, while his jaw was clenched tightly. And Brian felt himself wavering – again. 

 

No! An inner voice shouted. You can’t do that. He’s just a kid. 

 

Not so much a kid when he shoved your dick up his ass, another voice answered. Did you think about his age then? 

 

Brian combed shaky fingers through his hair. Oh fuck! Why the hell had he come back to Pittsburgh in the first place? Why hadn’t he just stayed in easy, sunny Florida and enjoyed his life? Because you wanted a challenge, one of the voices whispered again. Oh yeah, he could see it now. He’d all the challenge he could handle. Only it wasn’t the kind of challenge he’d expected to face. 

 

“Justin-“

 

“No,” the teenager shook his head emphatically. “You can’t just send me away. Please, Brian.”

 

Again the ad exec sighed. “Be ready in ten minutes,” he said, walking back to his bedroom. “We’re meeting the guys at Woody’s in half an hour.”

 

He never saw the huge smile on Justin’s face as he stood up and walked towards the bedroom.


	8. Private Scandals

Michael’s face lit up the moment he saw his best friend step through the doors of Woody’s, but it fell the next moment when his eyes encountered the blond twink who had quite obviously accompanied Brian. When an arm came to lie on his shoulder, Michael turned his head, and saw his boyfriend smiling down on him. “You okay?” he asked.

 

David bent down and kissed his lover’s crown. “Perfect. It’s comforting somehow to see that nothing really has changed around here.”

 

“How long haven’t you been around?” Ted wanted to know, his eyes once again resting on a certain blond who had come with a group only ten minutes earlier. God, the kid was cute. He’d even asked around and found out that the guy’s name was Blake. 

 

“I stopped coming here when my former partner and I met. After he died, I just didn’t see the point in coming here. It felt kind of … empty after what he and I shared.” 

 

“Hey, Mikey,” Brian greeted his friend the same moment. He leaned over and kissed Michael full on the lips, then turned his head to look at David. “So, you’re David.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, and sighed, “David, this is Brian. Brian, David.”

 

“Hi, I’m Justin.” 

 

Michael saw David raise a brow, but he took the boy’s hand nevertheless. 

 

“I came with Brian,” Justin explained, with one of his blinding smiles Michael had come to hate. The boy was sticking to Brian like a very annoying hair to a sweater. 

 

“Don’t listen to him,” Michael told David. “The kid just can’t seem to understand when it’s time to get lost.”

 

He expected Brian to agree with him, but to Michael’s utter shock, his best friend put an arm around Justin’s shoulders. “He gives the most amazing blowjobs,” he said, his eyes on David. “Not quite eighteen but already an expert.”

 

“Brian!” Michael exclaimed in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe Brian would actually say such a thing. 

 

“You need to know,” Emmett piped up, “that Brian once babysat Justin. It’s sweet if you think about it … in a weird kind of way.”

 

Brian’s head snapped around, “I heard you lost your latest boyfriend, Emmett. That’s too bad.”

 

The other man’s eyes narrowed, “How should I have known that he was a hustler? He,” he dabbed his eyes, “was so sweet.”

 

“Just ignore them,” Michael said to his partner, wishing he hadn’t come here in the first place. “They’re not always like this.”

 

“No,” Brian agreed. “Usually we’re worse. Tell me, David, do you fuck all your patients?”

 

“Brian!” Michael’s face turned beet red. “Don’t answer him,” he hissed at his lover.

 

“He was already released from my care when I fucked him,” David replied coolly. “Besides, I can’t see where any of this is your business.”

 

Brian clucked his tongue, “Why, doc, touchy are we?” Not waiting for an answer, he picked up a cue and turned to the pool table, Justin at his heels. 

 

Michael looked at them with narrowed eyes. “I can’t believe he brought his little twink,” he hissed. “This was meant to be an evening with friends. I wanted him to meet you.” He gazed up at David, who was also looking into Brian’s direction. 

 

“So that’s the infamous Brian Kinney.”

 

“In the flesh.” Emmett ordered a Cosmo, then looked at David, a speculative gleam in his blue orbs, “So you’ve heard about the stud of Liberty Avenue?”

 

The chiropractor smirked at him, “Who hasn’t?”

 

Emmett leaned his elbows on the counter behind him, “I sometimes wonder if all the stories are true.”

 

“That’s our little Em,” Ted piped up. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” his friend asked indignantly.

 

“Nothing,” Ted mumbled, sipping from his drink. “But for you, after the last fuck is always before the next.”

 

“Are you calling me a whore?” 

 

“Ah … guys …,” Michael tried to interfere, while David watched the exchange in amusement. 

 

But Ted was having none of it. “If the shoe fits,” he said.

 

For a moment Emmett gaped at his friend, then his eyes moistened. “That’s … that’s the best compliment I ever got. Oh Teddy, I’m so proud.”

 

Michael looked at David and both men rolled their eyes, while Ted simply shook his head. “You’re welcome.”

 

*

 

While his friends were bickering, Brian had started a game of pool, and didn’t try to hide his shock when Justin announced he’d never played the game. “That’s what I call a true WASP upbringing.”

 

“It’s not my fault,” Justin pouted, and Brian felt his groin react at the sight of the blond’s bottom lip sticking out. He wanted to bend over and nibble at it. Shit! He was so fucked! The kid was getting to him, and not just on the surface. 

 

Hiding his feelings underneath a smirk, he raised a brow at the boy, “So Mommy and Daddy are to blame?”

 

“Try growing up the way I did,” Justin replied, sticking out his chin defiantly. “Or do you think they teach us how to play pool at St. James?”

 

“Well,” Brian sighed, “then it’s time for your first lesson.”

 

The blond’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Are you going to show me how to play?”

 

Brian sighed again, “That’s what I said, wasn’t it?” 

 

“That is so great!” Justin enthused, helping himself to a cue. 

 

“Are you really going to spend your whole evening trying to teach a kid how to play pool?”

 

Brian sighed inwardly, and raised his head to look at his best friend. His best friend. He needed to remind himself of the fact that this was Michael. Michael who had supported him during high school, Michael who had given him a safe harbor when Brian’s father had been heavily drunk. He looked into the wide eyes of Michael Novotny and smiled, “Care to join us?”

 

His friend snorted. “Not very likely. The boys and I are going to Babylon.”

 

One of Brian’s brows came up. “What about your doctor?”

 

Michael sighed, “He’s a chiropractor. And what about him? It’s not as if he’s ancient, you know.”

 

Now it was Justin’s turn to snort. He ignored the quick glare Brian shot him, and snickered, “He’s forty. That is ancient.”

 

“Just because you’re barely out of the pampers stage,” Michael shot back. “Besides, I’d rather date someone experienced like David, instead of a blond twink who isn’t even dry behind his ears.” The last was said to Brian, who didn’t take the bait. No way was he going to discuss the advantages of Justin with Michael, especially not tonight. He’d come here to relax. 

 

“Mikey,” he walked over to the smaller man and draped an arm around his shoulders. “Go to Babylon, dance with your doctor, then let him fuck you senseless. Enjoy your life.” He turned his gaze on Justin, “And I’m going to enjoy mine.”

 

Giving Brian an exasperated roll of his eyes, Michael shot Justin what he hoped was a lethal glare, then left with David, Emmett and Ted in tow. Brian’s eyes followed them and he wondered if he was slowly going insane. There his friends were, going to the hottest night club in the Pitts, and here he was staying with a barely 18 year old boy. He shook his head in utter disbelief before he turned back to the pool table and to Justin, “So, WASP-kid. How about learning how to play dirty?”

 

In response Justin beamed at him. It went right to Brian’s heart, and he barely suppressed a groan.

 

*****

 

Daphne almost fell out of her bed when the phone rang in the middle of the night. Fumbling in the dark for the receiver, she finally managed to pick it up, praying at the same time that her parents had not been awakened by the shrill noise. “H-hello?” she mumbled sleepily. 

 

“Daphne?”

 

Instantly her eyes went wide in the dark and her heart started to race. Shit. “Mrs … uh … Mrs. Taylor.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Daphne, I know it’s late but I really need to talk to Justin. Could you please wake him?”

 

The woman sounded as if she was at the verge of tears, and Daphne realized that something had to be wrong. The problem, however, was that her son was nowhere around. “Uh … Mrs. Taylor, is something wrong?”

 

A suppressed sob was heard through the line, and Daphne’s stomach lurched. This was going to be so bad. “I really need to talk to my son,” Jennifer insisted, her voice a little stronger now, but still shaky and laced with panic. “Can you get him on the phone, please.”

 

“Ah … I’m so sorry, but Justin isn’t here,” Daphne said finally, knowing there wasn’t a lie in the world Mrs. Taylor would buy. 

 

There was silence on the other end, then the voice went shrill. “What do you mean he isn’t there. It’s almost midnight!”

 

Daphne closed her eyes, feeling a headache start right behind them, then sighed. “He’s spending the night with a friend. I think you know him, Brian, Brian Kinney.”

 

“Brian?” There was surprise in Jennifer’s voice, but no anger. “Oh … well, that’s okay, I guess. I mean, they know each other – in a way. So … well, I’m going to call Brian then. Thanks, Daphne. Thanks so much.”

 

And then Jennifer was gone. And Daphne wondered if parents were always that clueless. Hers certainly were – most of the time, at least. Was it a disease you caught the moment you became a parent? Yawning, she replaced the receiver on the cradle and snuggled back under the covers. She could only hope Brian and Justin weren’t right in the middle of … something when Mrs. Taylor called. 

 

*****

 

Justin’s back arched when Brian’s tongue traced a path from his navel to his groin, and he moaned loudly. The sensations running through his body were almost too much to bear, and his fingers clenched the bedspread. “Oh Gawwwwd,” he groaned, spreading his legs to give his lover better access. He was starting to float and going straight to heaven…

 

when the phone rang.

 

Justin whimpered when Brian’s touch was suddenly gone. His breath was coming in rapid gasps and he needed a moment to realize that Brian had grabbed the phone and was talking to someone. “Jennifer. What’s wrong?”

 

His mom? In the middle of the night? And here!!?? SHIT! “What happened?” he whispered, instantly coming out of his lust-filled daze.

 

“I see… I am so sorry to hear that. Of course you need to stay with your parents now. …” He ran a hand through his hair, and Justin heard him groan ever so softly. “Sure … he can stay with me … don’t worry. … Take care of yourself. Bye.”

 

“What?” Justin asked as soon as the call was finished. 

 

“That was your mom. Your grandmother had a mild stroke. It’s not severe, but she still feels she has to stay with her parents a while longer. Craig and Molly will stay, too.”

 

Justin wasn’t sure if he should be worried about his grandmother, whom he loved a lot, but Brian had said it wasn’t serious, right? Or excited because, if he’d understood correctly, he was going to spend more time with Brian. “She wants me to stay with you?”

 

Brian shook his head and let out an almost desperate chuckle. “Can you believe it? Can you fucking believe that?”

 

“It doesn’t have to be bad,” Justin said and put a hand on Brian’s arm. 

 

The older man’s head whipped around. “Don’t you fucking get it? It’s bad already. In fact it’s so bad, I’m not sure it can get any worse!”

 

Surprised by the sudden outburst of anger, Justin shrank back for a moment, but recovered quickly. “Why is it so bad?”

 

Brian sighed loudly, and combed both hands through his unruly hair. “Christ! Justin, you’re not even eighteen. Your parents trust me, and I …” He gestured first at the blond, then at himself, “If they knew what we were doing just before your mom called, they would skin me alive.”

 

Justin snorted, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of them.”

 

Annoyed now, Brian shook his head. “It has nothing to do with fear. But Jennifer and Craig … they were good to me. They took me in when my father … Anyway, they did the right thing, and I’m as far away from doing the right thing as it gets. I’m betraying their trust. Don’t you understand that?”

 

Finally, he did, Justin thought, his eyes growing moist. How could anyone think of Brian Kinney as cold and heartless? He was the most honorable person he’d ever met, and loyalty meant everything to him. It was this very moment when Justin realized that he didn’t just lust after this man. He loved him. He honestly loved Brian. And a smile spread over his face. He couldn’t have stopped it even if he’d wanted to. 

 

“What?” Brian asked, seeing the expression on the blond’s face.

 

“Nothing,” Justin said quickly, forcing the smile to disappear. No way was Brian ready to hear this. “Just … you know … happy that I can stay with you.”

 

Brian looked at him for a moment, then suddenly stood and slipped into his sweat pants. “I need something to drink. Just … go back to sleep.”

 

Justin watched the older man leave the room, and even though a part of him hated the distance between them, his heart sang. He was in love. Truly, madly, deeply. And it was the best feeling he could imagine. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
